


The Hidden Ruler

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: With the Twin Masters defeated, both sides try to focus on rebuilding what's been destroyed. Yet even in the momentary peace, problems arise. Old memories get uncovered in the clean up, mysterious things happen in the present, and everyone starts to wonder about their lives after the war. Yet when two strangers arrive, asking for aid, does Big Green take the chance of rescuing someone who can't be saved?





	1. Those who Lead and Those who Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I moved this from Fanfiction. net mostly to see if the story would get more views here then on the other website. If you enjoy the series, leave a Kudos! If there is a problem, let me know in the comments! Enjoy!.

 

_Once upon a time, before the war, Hidden Kingdom was ruled by a smart and powerful Emperor. The Emperor, the king of all the humans in Hidden Kingdom, was known for his kindness and courage, and deemed the most worthy of the humans. The Emperor had three children. Two mighty sons, whose wit and strength matched no one, and a daughter, whose will could never be challenged. The Emperor loved his children, and they him, and for a while, all was peaceful in the hidden kingdom._

 

_Then, one day, a sickness took to the Lands. Humans and animals, peasants and royals: no one was safe from the illness. It took a year for the hidden kingdom’s top scientists to find a cure, but by then both sons had been taken from life._

 

_Mourning the death of his sons, the Emperor grew cold and shut himself inside the east citadel palace, refusing to leave. His daughter, left without the comfort of her family or fellow siblings, fell into a state of numbness…_

 

_And the kingdom fell into despair..._

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks following the defeat of the Twin Masters seemed almost too relaxed, too peaceful for the members of Big green. Sure, everyone was busy rebuilding and restoring areas affected by the Twin Master’s last battle, but not a single word of an attack seemed to escape East Citadel. Many assumed HighRoller and BearStomp were busy rebuilding the Citadel, but it still made tensions run high. So, when news spread that Bee Queen and Ant Queen were attacking Human settlements in the west, it was almost like a huge weight had been lifted off of everyone's shoulders.

 

Except for Trully, because he knew both Ant Queen and Bee Queen had been neutral parties beforehand...

 

Commander Ape Trully made his way deeper into the mixed hive, remembering how the Castle looked almost like a fortress, with it’s ground base and gigantic tree rising from the top. It would have been intimidating, had he not been there countless times before, as a child. The two guards escorting him, an ant and a bee, were silent. Yet Trully could tell that they were having a rather heated conversation, mostly about why exactly the queens attacked the humans. Not all conversations were spoken, mind you, but when you got a satellite dish attached to your head, you’re bound to intercept some signals.

 

 _“Man, I hope the Queen's know what they're doing, I’d chew my antennas off if we had to fight 1st squad! How’d I get their autographs if they beat us up!”_ The ant sent, their poker face betraying the pure emotion in their signal. Under his mask, Trully smiled proudly. It reassured him that if some members of the ant kingdom didn’t want to fight, maybe a scuffle could be avoided.

 

 _“Hey, don’t bug out on me rookie,”_ The Bee sent, and Trully heard the ant audibly groan at the joke. _“Hey! C’mon! That was a good one!”_

 

Nah that was pretty bad.

 

Yet, as they turned down the hallway to their right, all communication halted. Trully could see the throne room up ahead, as well as the outlines of both Bee queen and Ant queen. Honestly, he was happy for them, remembering how wonderful the wedding had been and such. Very rarely had he seen two people love each other so much, as well as such a wonderful merge of kingdoms.

 

Upon entering the throne room, Bee Queen and Ant queen rose their heads, gazing at Trully in minor contempt. It seems that even they could not see past the disguise, or perhaps they didn’t even care.

“Commander…” Bee queen buzzed, having known how to speak better English then Ant Queen. He assumed she’d be the first to speak anyway. “You arrived rather quickly…”

 

“Bee Queen and Ant Queen,” He quickly bowed, showing his up most respect. “When I heard what had happened, I knew time was of the essence. Please, I beg of you to tell me why have you started attacking the humans?”

 

“ _The humans...He said The humans…”_ Ant Queen sent, not moving her gaze from him, and Trully cursed himself for his slip. “ _He does not include himself with them. Why does he do that?”_

 

 _“He must be nervous, my love. But if he says it again, I will ask him.”_ Bee Queen sent, before buzzing once more. “Why? To get an audience with you, of course.”

 

“With me? Why, you could have sent a messenger or perhaps-”

 

“But this was faster, don’t you see?” She coyly teased, before rising from her cushioned throne. Truly felt the air around him blow past as she made her way towards him, landing just as gracefully as she flew. “Because we must know, Commander, if you are to be the Human King once the War is over.”

 

“T-the...the Human King?!” Trully almost screeched, eyes wide at that thought. No, no no no he couldn’t! He barely had his charade under wraps as it was, why in the great gods name would he risk it by ruling two kingdoms?! “Oh Heavens no, I wouldn’t make a good jester, let alone a good king.”

 

“Yet you claim to be the leader of Big Green…” Bee Queen leaned closer, her antenna brushing against his helmet. He had to fight the urge to step away, knowing fully well that it would be a death wish to do so. He was stuck like this.

 

“W-well...Yes, but only to end the War. Once it’s over…”

 

He paused, because honestly he had never thought about what to do once the war was over. Not once, in these long hard years, had it crossed his mind that they’d be planning something for after they won. And now that he was thinking about it, he felt even dumber for not doing so.

 

“You are clueless.” Bee Queen buzzed, pulling away from the Commander. “But you are fighting for a noble cause, so you are forgiven. There is little time to plan after in the heat of battle...Yet, if you are not going to be their ruler, who will?”

 

“Well…”

 

Commander Ape Trully knew saying humans didn’t need a king or queen would fall on deaf ears here. These two valued order and hierarchy above all else, and seeing as the war broke out after the Emperor had died, it would look more like they needed one then most other species. But he hadn’t thought about it...no one had. No one had heard from the only remaining heir ever since she was sent to the Northern kingdom. She hadn’t responded or sent aid when Big Green had requested her assistance, so she was supposedly out of the picture. And it wasn’t like anyone in Big Green could rule. Lin Chung enjoyed nature and traveling far to much to be trapped in a palace all day, Woo the Wise would worry himself to death, and the list went on and on...

 

He had no idea who would lead the humans after the war. He’d be creating a vacuums for the next corrupted person

 

_“I feel him panicking, my love. Let the poor man rest before he dies of fear.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was helping rebuild big green. Whether you were building, getting supplies, designing the other rooms, even cooking and such; it was expected that everyone helped. It went rather smoothly at first, yet as time had gone on, everyone had gotten rather antsy. All work and no play can do that to a person, after all. So when the argument between Golden Eye Husky and Mighty Ray broke out, naturally everyone jumped on the idea of another turtle cannon competition.

 

The track was hastily made, but no one really cared. They just wanted to see a good show, and that's what they got.

 

“Is that all you got?” Might Ray called out, smiling back at the Liger King with a cocky grin. “I’ve seen Cotton balls move faster than you!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Husky grinned, “Seen a cotton ball do this?”

 

Before Ray could say his comeback, a large spiral of fire shot out of Husky’s open jaws. If it wasn’t for his quick reflexes, Mighty Ray’s jacket surely would have been burnt off.

 

“Whoa! Watch it with the fire furball!”

 

“What’s the matter, scared of getting a little burnt?” Husky chuckled, taking the lead now that his opponent was out of the way.

 

“Hey!” Ray called out, chasing after him.

 

The crowed cheered wildly, knowing that the competition had been tied currently, and that this final race would determine the winner between the two. All eyes were glued to the race, especially the eyes of 1st squad...with the exception of Lin Chung, who was at the time, meditating somewhere else.

 

“Wow! Husky gotten quicker!” Jumpy Ghostface exclaimed, already on the edge of his seat. “Might Ray might not win!”

 

“I told him he needed to stop slacking off on his training.” Mr. Nohands, sitting beside Jumpy with a small box of popcorn, chided annoyingly. “Just because the Twin Masters were defeated doesn’t mean the wars over…”

 

“Oh c’mon Nohands, relax.” Mystique Sonia said, having her eyes glued to the race. Her Yaksha held her drink with his free hands. “High Roller’s just as busy repairing as we are, he doesn’t have the time to send anyone else to attack us! And the Commander said that those bugs would listen to him! We’re all just having a little fun.”

 

“Still, that doesn’t mean we should let our guard down. Just because High Roller is busy doesn’t mean that some other problems are going to come up. A skilled warrior is as vigilant as they are-”

 

“Mighty ray’s ahead!” Jumpy called out, nearly bouncing out of his seat, and effectively spilling Nohand’s popcorn all over him. “Oops…”

 

But true to Jumpy’s word, Ray had once again managed to speed ahead of Husky, and was almost at the finish line. The crowd roared with excitement as he got closer and closer, and Ray took a second to bask in its glory. Looking at the finish line, he leaned forward and-

 

“Huh?”

 

Someone was peeking out from the woods, feet away from the finish line. Mighty Ray couldn’t see exactly who they were, but they were rather tall. Their body obscured by a rather long cloak, he almost didn’t see them in the dark. Yet he could see their eyes, a bright yellow, so bright they almost glowed. But just as quickly as he saw them, they seemed to vanish.

 

Maybe it was a trick of the light...

 

Before he could say anything else, Mighty Ray noticed his turtle had stopped, as well as the crowds cheers. Smiling, he hopped off just in time for most of his squad to rush over.

 

“Might Ray did great!” Jumpy said as he practically tackled Might Ray, chirping up a storm.

 

“Yeah, you did pretty ok, for a banana Brain.” Mystique Sonia teased, her arms posed on her hips and the playful smile held no ill will. Yaksha handed Ray a cup of water, no doubt proud as well.

 

“Well what can I say, when you got the skills, you got the skills.” Ray smirked as he took the cup, taking a victory swig just as Woo made his way to the group. With all current expenses going to rebuilding, it was agreed on that a trophy wouldn’t been needed, seeing as it would have been only built out of sticks anyway.

 

“The winner is Mighty Ray!” Woo said, Ray’s arm up into the air as the crowd cheered on. Ray smiled and even posed a little, yet he couldn’t shake that image he saw in the forest. He must have been seeing things, right? They were too tall to be Chameleons…

 

Yeah, he must have been seeing things...

 

* * *

 

 

Lin Chung kept his gaze at the horizon, his paint brush busily drawing on the canvas he had set up earlier. With everyone busy rebuilding, he had taken the chance to seek some peace and quiet once the competition started. His squad understood that although a wonderful leader, Lin Chung needed time to himself. And even though he wishes he could have seen the competition, he had been neglecting his drawings from quite some time.

 

Yet on this rock, surrounded by the wonderful view of the bay, Lin Chung felt at peace with the world.

 

Each stroke felt like meeting an old friend, and by the time he had gotten the basic shapes down, he could feel whatever stress he had gained fade away. Yes, painting and drawing had been his escape from his troubles. Yet he did not mind if he had an audience with him.

 

“Commander Ape Trully, I take it that the negotiations with Any Queen and Bee Queen were successful.”

 

Lin Chung heard his Commander stutter out a response, most likely surprised that he was noticed so easily. But after a moment of sputtering, Trully walked up next to Lin Chung and sighed.

 

“Somewhat, but not completely...they swear not to attack any humans, but they’re not joining Big Green yet.” He examined Lin Chung painting, before examining the horizon. “It seems just yesterday that Big green was being first built…”

 

“Time has certainly past sense then, Commander.” Lin Chung agreed, looking back to the painting and continuing with his work. They stood like that in silence, with the sea breeze and the distant cheering of the crowd echoing in their ears.

 

“Lin Chung, may I ask you something?”

 

“Of course, Commander.”

 

More silence, and it was becoming more and more obvious to Lin Chung that something else must have happened at the Hive. Ape Trully wasn’t this quiet, not normally.

 

“What do you plan on doing once the war is over?” Apetrully turned to look at possibly the finest warrior big green had to offer. He had stopped painting, instead staring at it as if he had discovered something he hadn’t seen in it before. But after a moment, he resumed.

 

“To be honest, I’ll probably return to traveling Hidden Kingdom. Once peace has been restored to the land, there will be many places to see, as well as many new things to draw.” He smiled, setting his brush down and turning to Trully. “Yet the future may have other things in store, as often as it does.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Is something the matter?” Lin Chung asked, raising an eyebrow at the sadness in his Commander’s voice. Even with those emotive eyes, it could be hard to tell what Trully was thinking with his mask on.

 

“Oh, nothing’s wrong!” Ape Trully quickly stated, trying to return to his normal cheery tone. “I just realized that I hadn’t thought about what _I_ would do after the war, and well...Now that it’s crossing my mind, there’s so much I need to plan and then there's the fact I’ve overlooked something majorly needed and then there's the fact I have to find them and-

 

“Find who?” Lin Chung asked, the curiosity rising on his face. Once again, there was a pause.

 

“Lin Chung, do you...do you think humans need a king like the animals do?”

 

“Is that what Ant Queen and Bee Queen think?” Lin Chung asked, buying time for his own response. To be honest, he didn’t really mind having an Emperor or not, seeing as his nomadic lifestyle wouldn’t be affected greatly by it. Yet…

 

“Yes, and they assumed I was going to be the emperor once the war was over!” Trully began to pace, his hands waving wildly as he talked. “I couldn’t do that, no, it would be impossible…”

 

“Do not want to be the emperor?”

 

“No, no I don’t. Having me as the emperor would be like opening up a barrel full of monkeys, No good can come from it.” Trully shook his head. “And then there's the matter that the humans may not even want to be ruled, which could complicate things if there no unified form of human government. And don’t even get me started on the backlash we’d received from some of the animal royals, it’d be a- _whoa!_ ”

 

Suddenly, by the grace of the god or by the sheer luck of life, the piece of rock Commander Ape Trully was on gave way, sending the man falling off the edge. Just as quickly, Lin Chung lept after the Commander, grabbing him as they fell and quickly positioning himself for a landing. It was a swift as it was graceful, and by the time they both had landed, only the dust below them stirred.

 

“Commander, are you alright?” Lin Chung asked, setting Trully down.

 

“Ah, yes, thank you for catching me, Lin Chung.” Trully sighed, his fall having successfully stopped his rant. “Perhaps I should pay more attention to where I step next time, yes?”

 

“Honestly I’m surprised you even fell, normally the ground is much more sturdier then that up there.” Lin Chung looked back up at the huge rock, examining where they fell and such. It was a little odd, but sometimes these things happen...but…

 

“I’d better talk to Woo about this, perhaps he’ll have some ideas to help with the new delima. Thank you so much for lending your ears, Lin Chung.” Trully said, his cheerful tone finally making it’s big come back, before he began to walk off back to the camp. “See you back at the camp!”

Lin Chung waved as the Commander vanished down the path, before once again hoping upon branches to get back to his spot. Jumping back onto the stone with ease, Lin Chung made his way to his canvas and-

 

“Hm?!”

 

It was gone.

 

His painting had vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

East Citadel used to be full of Humans. Sure, animals had always been allowed entrance and living quarters in the city, but having any stay there was considered a rarity. Even before the loss of the Princes, animals never made their home in East Citadel. They much preferred their own kingdoms, and those who didn't normally became nomadic.

 

Yet, as High Roller looked upon the citadel, seeing animals rush about to rebuild their homes, he couldn’t help but feel...pride? That even after everything, he still had loyal followers? Or was it smugness, that even if an evil god tried to destroy the world, he’d managed to survive it’s attack.

 

High Roller didn’t know what it was, but he did know he wanted construction to hurry up and finish.

 

“How much longer is this gonna take?!” He screeched from his chair, lollipop held in his fist like a weapon. “If I have to hear one more hammer hit one more nail, I’m going to scream!”

 

 _“Master High Roller, we’re almost done with the main building.”_ BearStomp growled, motioning to the group of bears behind him. _“The Zebras just need to finish fixing and removing the ruined furniture of the west wing and everything will be done!”_

 

“Ah, good. It’s such a simple job, even those two idiots couldn’t screw it up!” High roller practically exclaimed before returning to his sucker and reading his comic book. “Let me know if they find any...wait, did you say the west wing?”

 

Bear stomp nodded.

 

“As in, _the_ west wing I specifically forbid them from going to?”

 

 _“O-oh...you meant_ **_that_ ** _west wing?”_

 

They stared at each other for a moment, maybe two, before a loud crash was heard echoing from the halls of the West Wing. High Roller practically rocketed out of his chair and sprinted towards the noise, rage etched onto his face like no other. BearStomp followed right behind him, mumbling out apologies and begging for forgiveness. This was commonplace at the palace, with the exception of it being BearStops fault.

Yet something about this was different. Because instead of his usual yelling and such, High Roller remained terrifyingly silent. He didn’t utter a single threat or curse, he just kept running.

 

It didn’t take them too long to find the Zebra brothers, especially when the culprits kept trying to shove the blame on each other. It was almost a miracle they hadn’t heard them from the throb room.

 

“You totally knocked over the picture!”

 

“No, it was all your fault! If you hadn’t hogged it like a-”

 

“Hey do you hear something?”

 

High roller skidded to a halt at the door, glaring daggers at the Zebra brothers like they were the scum of the earth. They both frozen in panic, allowing High Roller to get a full view of the damage.

 

“M-mASTER HIGH ROLLER!”

 

He had worried that they’d find this room, and seeing by the clothes scattered here and there, as well as the makeup and such, they’d been in here for a while. Old toys, old books, and even a few instruments laid scattered on the floor as well, and in the center of it all was a broken picture frame, glass shards spread everywhere.

 

Yet High roller didn’t move, just stared at them with a look of malice they had never seen before. Even BearStomp was shocked by this, but seeing as who’s room it was, he understood his leaders rage. The Zebras, however, did not.

 

“M...Master High roller? I swear we-” Sparky White was the first to speak up, but before he could defend himself, he was cut off by the motion of High Roller’s arm.

 

 _“Get. Out.”_ High Roller ordered, pointing for them to head down the hall and out of the room, completely in fluent Zebra.

 

The brothers nodded and quickly ran off, no doubt fearful of their master future wrath. It was considered extremely serious if High Roller had to resort to speaking in their natural language, something he’d never really done unless urgent. They didn’t want to stick around and see what exactly he’d do when he’d “simmered” down.

 

High Roller remained in his stance in front of the door, before turning to Bear Stomp. He seemed to bottle up his rage after that, but his glare was still evident on his face. “No one else is to come in this room. Ever. Understood?”

 

BearStomp nodded, freaked out by the sheer calmness of his voice. He quickly dashed off, mumbling about “Telling the other bears” or something. Which, effectively, left High Roller alone with the busted up room.

 

He stood at the doorway, staring into a room that was never his, and would never be his. Sure, he could have gotten rid of all of the items inside, and by every right, he _should_ have. But, for some reason he never wanted to admit, it felt wrong to do so. Even stepping inside without _her_ permission, even after all these years, made him feel like he was breaking a strict rule…

 

He hated this feeling, and with each step he took, it dug deeper and deeper into his chest until he’d finally gotten to the center of the room.  He looked around, noticing the faded paint of the walls as well as the paintings they held. Despite their previous escapade, the Zebra’s had failed to get up half of the dust lying on the furniture…

 

If anything, it was a miracle that this room had been left unscaved by the Twin Master’s attack.

 

Hearing the sound of Glass cracking under his foot, High Roller looked down to see the picture from earlier, now in full, unrestricted view. He stared at the picture, and the three children in it seemed to stare back at him, almost accusingly. Before High Roller knew what he was doing, he had picked up the picture and brushed the remaining glass away, getting a better look at it.

 

“...huh,” High Roller muttered, slipping the picture out with ease. He quickly pocketed it as he began to do something he never would normally do.

 

He began to tidy up the room.

 

Despite the part of him that yelled that he didn’t have to do this, he began to place things back where they belonged.

 

It wasn’t neat by any means, and no doubt half of the items were ruined, but he couldn’t just leave it in that bad of a state.

 

By the time he finished, it looked as close as it would to the day he took over East Citadel, with the exception of the broken and empty picture frame. Looking at the picture one last time, he couldn’t help but speak his mind to the emptiness of the room.

 

“This is your fault, you know…”

 

* * *

 

 

**He didn’t see you, did he?**

 

_No, I don’t believe so, but I was lucky that I’d kept that extra spell. We can’t afford a confrontation just yet, not with knowing so little about them…_

 

**They don’t seem so bad, though. They do seem to care about each other-**

 

_Just because they care about each other doesn’t mean they’ll be of use to us. They could treat outsiders especially coldly, considering the kingdom is suppose to be hidden. Normally, as well all know, things that are hidden don’t like to be fo- what is that?_

 

**...what’s what?**

 

_That! Under your sleeping bag!_

 

**N-nothing!**

 

_Yes it is! If you compromised our position by stealing something, I swear I’ll- oh…_

 

**...It’s a really good painting, isn’t it.**

 

_...Who did this?_

 

**The Grey haired one, with the silly hat. He’s really good at art, from the looks of it…**

 

_The squad leader? He did this?_

 

**Yeah, and a bunch of other stuff too. I couldn’t snag them without getting caught, but…**

 

_Yes, but now he’s going to know someone’s lurking around now… Perhaps it’s time you visited the Citadel for a while._

 

**W-what?! But I wanted to-**

 

_That’s an order._

 

**...Fine. But I know you're dying to cause some fun too, sis…**

 

_…_

 

_This is too important for us to mess up._


	2. Questioning

_ For many days afterwards, both the Emperor and the princess seemed to become more and more withdrawn. Soon, the Emperor refused to allow others to come in, only having his staff manage the palace and his advisers manage the kingdom. The princess became wild, her emotions flipping from cold numbness to burning rage; no adult could calm her... _

 

_ Now given more power than most of their rank had before, the advisers used their positions for both good and bad, both helping and harming the kingdom in many ways. Some embezzled money from the kingdom’s royal funds, spending it ludicrously. Others tried to heal the severed ties with other kingdoms, creating trade and boosting the economy.  _

 

_ It return, it had created a golden age, to fill the empty void of loss... _

 

* * *

 

 

Woo stared at the shelf, examining the order of his books with absolute scrutiny. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he’d reorganize them, sorting them by date, name, color, genre; it was endless. And seeing as everyone else was busy rebuilding, and he'd already done all that he could; it would be another day of rearranging books. The sound of hammers and saws easily slipped through the flimsy material of the tents, making the perfect white noise for his task.

 

“Maybe I should have put these in storage.” Woo sighed to himself, grabbing a few books out of the shelves and setting them aside. “ No one else seems to read them any- huh?” 

 

Suddenly, he stopped, seeing something catch the corner of his eye. One of the books, looking as if it had been hastily shoved into the shelf, was clearly misplaced. He had organized them by genre last, and this book was with all the Non-fiction. The book, as he noticed by its spine and golden font, was fiction. As he reached for the book, the front flap of his tent was lifted open, and none other than Mystique Sonia entered. 

 

With Yaksha pulled tightly down over her head like a helmet, she rushed over to the famous tactician. She’d looked ready to cry. 

 

“Woo! I need your help, it’s an emergency!” 

 

“Settle down, settle down!” Woo turned away from the shelf and quickly tried to calm the fighter down. He had learned rather quickly that unless it was Lin Chung or Commander Ape Trully, then the “emergencies” were normally personal ones. “What’s the matter?” 

 

“My hair!” Sonia whimpered, gently lifting Yaksha off of her head and revealing h-

 

Oh wow...

 

“Oh my...that is a pretty bad case of bed head…” Woo muttered. True to his word, Sonia’s hair looked almost as if it had been struck by lightning, shooting out in odd directions and sharp curls. “How did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know! I just woke up and it was like this! I’ve tried everything, but nothing works!” Sonia cried, taking a seat on a nearby floor cushion and hugging Yaksha tightly to her chest. “I can’t go out like this! If anyone sees me, i’ll be the laughing stock of Big Green! You gotta help me!” 

 

Woo nodded sagely, knowing that even though Sonia was over reacting, there would be some members that would take a jab at her for this. They’d just gotten the rivalry between Mighty Ray and Sonia to simmer down, an argument could reignite it with a burning vengeance.Thankfully, this isn’t the first time this happened.

 

“Don’t worry, I have just the thing!” He said proudly, turning to one of his many boxes of inventions and rummaging around them. “Now if i can just find it…” 

 

“What’s it look like, maybe yaksha and I could help?” She asked, making her way over. 

 

“No need! Its right here!” Woo said proudly, pulling a small container out of the box and holding it out to the hero. “I call it styling gel. I’ve never really had a need for it, seeing as i’ve always worn my hat, but perhaps it can be some use to you. Just take a small scoop into your hands and work it into your hair. Then just do as you would normally and-”

 

“Oh my gosh, You’re a lifesaver Woo!” Sonia said as she wrapped her arms around the Big Green Inventor, nearly squeezing the life out of him in her hug. Just as quickly as she’d done this, she swiped the product and quickly left, securing Yaksha on her head and waving good bye. “I owe you one!” 

 

“Don’t worry about it!” Woo called out, just glad he could be of use. Once he was certain she was gone, he turned back to the shelf and reached for the book. 

 

It was a rather old book, having been in Woo’s position for years, and one he normally wouldn’t have read. It was a book of folktales, given to him as a gift from an old friend. And upon pulling it out even further, he noticed that someone had placed a leaf inside, almost as a bookmark. 

 

“Now I wonder who's been reading this old thing…” he muttered, flipping the book open to the page marker. It seemed whoever had been reading it had been half way through the tale of the crane wife. “Interesting…” 

 

Normally people would ask him if they wanted to borrow a book. It's this was common knowledge that, despite his scholarly nature, Woo did enjoy a good fiction novel every now and then. But this was more of a children’s book, and the turtles always asked Woo if they wished to borrow a book to read to their hatchlings. 

 

As he continued to read the story, he began to notice other details. Claw marks, faint but noticeable, seemed to litter the edges of the pages. Yet, as he continued to read, he became distracted by what stories were actually about verses the state of the book. Certainly he wasn’t enjoying reading these children’s tales…

 

That was a lie, he was actually somewhat enjoying these. Each page turned and word read seemed to spark up a childhood memory, and it was rather nice...

 

Yet, once he finished the book, he realized he hadn’t read it since he’d-

 

“Woo, may I come in?” 

 

Woo sighed and shut the book, turning to the tent flap with an annoyed but understanding look. “Yes, yes, come in!” 

 

Commander Ape Trully shuffled in with two plates, both holding a pile of rice on them as well as chopsticks. “My friend, did you forget what time it was?” 

 

“No, no, i’ve just been distracted is all…” Woo waved his hand absentmindedly as motioned for Trully to sit by the small table he’d set up, eager to get some food. He was lying, he  _ had _ been distracted, so distracted that he’d forgotten to grab breakfast. And normally the Commander only came in with food when it was lunch. Had the time really flown that fast? “Has anything happened during construction?” 

 

“No, everything is running quite smoothly. If anything, it should be complete by the end of the week!” Trully said with an unseen smile, passing Woo his plate of rice before beginning on his own. 

 

Now, it was no secret between the two that Trully wasn’t human. Woo didn’t know exactly  _ what _ Trully was, though, but  didn’t mind not knowing. He knew he could trust Trully just as Trully did him, and that's all that mattered. So Woo didn’t even bat an eye when Trully lifted half of his mask and revealed his odd muzzle, processing to eat his own meal. 

 

“That’s terrific news!” Woo exclaimed, beginning on his food. “Honestly, living in these tents have gotten a bit old.”

 

“Oh, tell me about it!” Trully chuckled, and they both seemed to shuffle  into a silence. It was peaceful, this silence; the calm of two people just enjoying each other company-

 

“Woo, do you think the humans need a new ruler?” 

 

Woo’s eyes widen as he nearly choked on his food, surprised by the question. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up at the concerned Commander, looking ready to come across the table and stop him from choking. 

 

“D-don’t worry!” Woo wheezed, gaining his voice quickly. “I-i’m fine, just s-startled is all. What brought this up?” 

 

“It’s just that I’ve realized something we’ve neglected to talk about; what form of government will take shape when we win the war?” Trully sighed, slipping his helmet back on. “In truth, are we going to let the villages remain city states, or should we have an emperor or empress take control? Would a council be better? And exactly who would be fit to lead? We can’t just leave a vacuum, then the war would just reignite again.” 

 

Woo nodded sagely, stroking his fake mustache while fighting the upcoming dread from within. They hadn’t thought of that?! What rebellion doesn’t think of a government, how could they have been so foolish?! 

 

“Well,” Woo began, his calm voice hiding his extreme internal panic. “What are our options?” 

 

“Not many,” Truly sighed, leaning his head into one of his hands. “We either need to set up a council, find a suitable emperor or empress, or make contact with the Northern Kingdom to retrieve the Princess.” 

 

The silence that followed afterwards was far harsher than before. It was clear both were deep in thought, thinking how each route would work out and which could cause ruin. Woo’s mind was racing with the possibilities of success and failure, and from that, to his father. Woo’s father had his successes and struggles with his fellow councilmen, both when trying to uproot the corruption, and from helping the people. That wasn’t to say that the man was a saint, but he wasn’t the most rotten of the bunch…

 

Still...

  
  


“Well,” Woo began, deciding to break the uneasy silence that was between them. “I, for one, suggest we  _ don’t _ go with a council. At least not for the main government. We can pick up the previous form of government, make a few amendments here and there, but I believe it can still work.” 

“...Alright,” Truly nodded, accepting the idea. He only knew so much about how the human’s government worked back then, so Woo’s advice was greatly appreciated. “But if that’s the case, then you’re suggesting an emperor or empress take charge as well. So the question on the table is do we chose a new one, or risk retrieving the previous Princess…”

 

At that, Woo looked down at his food. They both knew the princess had not responded to their letters, whether it was for concern or for her aid in the war. Her connection to the Northern kingdom had been through marriage, the arrangement made to keep the hidden kingdom out of an upcoming war. At least, that's what the corrupted council had explained, only after she tried to rule the kingdom without their  _ guidance _ .

 

Woo remember the day well, remembered the hidden look of pain on her face as she sealed her life away. He remembered how she wore a smile as she accepted the proposal, how she hugged him and Xao tightly that night, letting her tears stain their clothes as they packed all of hers away. Letting the rain fall as they watched her leave…

 

He remembered much more about her, but he had pushed those memories away when the war began…

 

He had wanted to send someone to fetch her, but with the little resources they had then, it would have been a suicide mission…

 

But now?

“We should have a vote.” 

 

Woo looked up, surprised by Truly's suggestion. 

 

“A vote?” He asked. “But who will be voting? Asking the entire kingdom would take weeks, and allow High Roller to botch the-” 

 

“Not everyone,” Trully began, lifting his helmet again to continue to eat his food.  “We’ll start out with the humans fighting this war, the members of Big green. If anyone deserves a decision in who leads, it’s them. That way, we can retrieve the princess on short notices, and from there-” 

“We can see if the rest of the kingdom wants her to lead them!” Woo smiled, quickly realizing the situation that was being set up. “It’s brilliant! And at the very least, she’ll be here.” 

 

“Exactly!” Truly smiled as well, but in a second it faulted. “But I worry…” 

 

Woo paused as well, trying to mask his concern. No, he wouldn’t let this opportunity to save her be ruined by worry. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it...

 

“About what?” 

 

“If she hasn’t replied to our letters, perhaps she does not wish to rule the kingdom...if we sent a group all that way for nothing, it might crush Big Green’s resolve to win the war.” 

 

Woo nodded sagely once more, finishing up his rice and such. The commanders worries we’re well thought, seeing as he could only know her as a stranger did. But Woo knew her far much better then that... 

 

After a few moments he looked back at Truly. 

 

“Commander,” he questioned, a small smirk on his face. “Pardon me for asking this, but have you ever met the Princess?” 

 

“...Once, back when we were children.” Truly replied honestly, and Woo did his best to hide his shock. “It was before the illness had taken hold, when the Emperor allowed all to enter and leave his palace. But, had it not been for her marriage to the Northern kingdom, I would have known her as you did, Woo.” 

“Well then,” Woo’s smile only grew wider. “I can assure you that the Princess would be more then willing to take her place back on the throne. But I suggest we get this voting done once Big green is built.” 

 

Truly nodded in agreement, his faith restored. The duo continued to finish their lunch, and shifted their topics to more friendlier ones. They were so engrossed in their conversations, that Woo didn’t notice his folktales book was gone until later that night. 

 

In it's place, remained a single leaf, just like the bookmark. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alpha girl grinned wickedly as she bashed another training dummy, watching the hay filled opponent explode from the impact. Her weapon, her spiked bat, fit into her hands like an extended arm, allowing her to deal just the right amount of damage to relieve her stress. Not to far away, Husky was letting out some of his own anger as well. 

 

“I can’t believe I lost to Mighty ray!” He roared, and Alpha girl heard the telltale sign of a tree snapping. “Of all the-” 

 

“Catch!” Alpha girl yelled, tossing a dummy behind her. She smirked as she heard Husky burn the dummy to ash, knowing fully well that he needed to calm down before he could be consulted. 

 

“We’re better than first squad in every way! How could I lose!?” 

 

Another dummy, another breath of fire. Alpha girl turned around and batted two more dummies Husky’s way, watching as they shattered in his mighty claws. She honestly did wonder how someone as powerful as Husky could lose to someone as annoying as Mighty Ray. It wasn’t fair, not to him or them. But it happened, and they needed to focus on getting better. 

 

When Husky noticed all the dummies had been shattered, he flopped onto the ground of the training area with an unsatisfied huff, smoke still bellowing out of his nose. 

 

“You feeling better buddy?” Alpha girl asked, making her way over to her teammate. 

 

“A little...” Husky pouted, crossing his arms and he regained his breath. He paid no mind as Alpha girl flopped down next to him, and the duo kept their gazes at the sky. They watched the sun set, and the sky go from pink to orange, and finally purple.

 

“Thanks, Alpha girl. This was a good idea…” 

 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

 

Alpha girl had always been their for her members, whether it was to pump them up or calm them down. She prided herself on being their for them, and like hell was she going to let one of them bottle their anger up. Especially when they’re part of the rebuilding crew. 

 

“Hey, Alpha girl?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You’re gonna visit me at Liger Castle when the war’s over, right?” 

 

Alpha girl raised an eyebrow, turing her head and looking at Husky with a curious look. “Of course I am! That’s where you’re going to live, right?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just…” he drifted off, his voice growing softer. “I’m just glad I met you guys, s’all. And it’d be a shame if once this was all over, we’d…”

 

“Hey, hey, ” Alpha girl said, reaching over and petting Husky’s head, just how he liked it. “Listen, there's no way second squad isn’t going to stick together, especially after the war. Sure, once this is all over, Big green’ll probably disband, but we’re still gonna be friends. And me and the guy will still visit you at your place! We’re just going be doing something else other then kicking some scummy jester’s butt is all. ” 

 

“Right…” Husky nodded, starting to purr as he slowly closed his eyes. 

 

“What gave you the idea that we wouldn’t hang out with you?” Alpha Girl asked, curious to her friend’s question. “Was it Mighty Wrong? If it was i’ll pummel the-”

 

“No, no. It was...it was someone else…” Husky began, his purring stopped as he kept his gaze to the sky. “When I was getting wood for the base, I...I saw someone in the woods. They weren’t spying or anythin’, they were just fishing. But we got to talkin and… Well, they asked why We animals had so much faith in Humans.”

 

“So they were one of High Roller’s Goons?” Alpha girl asked, quickly sitting up. “Why didn’t-”

 

“No, they weren’t. They weren’t from  _ here _ …” Husky said, sitting up as well, he quickly began to draw something, no,  _ someone _ in the dirt. He continued to talk as he drew. “They smelled different, like iron and booze, but they weren’t drunk at all. It was faint when I was talking to them, But it got stronger when they finally left. But that’s not the point, the point was they asked me what I was gonna do after the war, and then they asked if I’d known what you guys were gonna do and I-I realized I didn’t. And I just...I…”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Alpha girl reached over, pulling her furry friend into a hug. “As your squad leader, i swear that we’re not going to stop being your friends after this war. We’re like tar, we’re like hell to get out of your fur.”

 

“Thanks, Alpha Girl.” Husky purred, wrapping his arms around her and just allowing himself to be held. It was silently agreed on that neither would ever mention this to anyone else, knowing fully well that they would take this to their graves. It was rare to see a warriors soft sight, and rivals as well as enemies could take advantage of that…

 

Still, Alpha Girl’s gaze hardened at the crude drawing in the sand. Whoever this person was, Alpha Girl would find them and punch their face into nonexistence. How dare they make her friend panic like this... 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jumpy smiled as he hopped around the nearly finished insides of the new Big green. All that needed to be done was seal the top, and their base would be as good as gold! Just thinking about it made him excited, seeing as he’d finally have a room to sleep in. It wasn’t that the tents were bad, per say, he just missed the comfort of a nest that wasn’t sheltered by a piece of tarp. Plus you can’t store too much in them, unless you want to be stuck in nothing but stuff. 

 

So yes, the base being completed was one of the biggest things Jumpy was looking forward to this week. Well, that and his trip back to his kingdom. 

 

He was thankful that the rabbit kingdom had been spared by the Twin Master’s attack. Sure, they had lost a few carrots, but all and all no one was injured greatly. He wish he could have said the same for the other kingdoms, but he and his people were glad to help their neighbors rebuild and repair what had been destroyed. 

 

Jumpy stopped jumping once he’d gotten to his room, having bypassed other animals and humans who were finishing up their work for the day. Night was upon them, which meant that dinner would be ready shortly. But Jumpy wanted to make sure that 1st squad’s meeting room was ready, more so because he wanted to see how it looked. 

 

Much hadn’t changed from before, with the exception of more room begging added and walls bare of posters. They even managed to salvage the Commander's help beacon and wired it to the middle of the table. Jumpy chuckled at the silly display, but if it worked it worked. 

 

But other then that, everything seemed to be in order. Jumpy turned around to leave, but stopped when he saw that Lin Chung was there in the doorway, carrying an unfinished painting.

 

Which was rather odd, because Jumpy hadn’t heard anyone make their way down the hallway. Not even a footstep…

 

“Ah, hello Jumpy.” Lin Chung said with his relaxed, welcoming smile. “Sorry to disturb you, I merely came to set this up upon the wall.” 

 

“You’re fine.” Jump said, quickly shaking off his small bit of curiosity. It was Lin Chung, he was always mysterious. “But painting...isn’t done, yes?” 

“No, not yet. I simply wished to add something to the walls.” Lin Chung stated a he walked in, examine where to place the painting. “Seeing them so barren, I feel that adding this will give the room some color…” 

 

Jumpy simply nodded, because he wasn’t much of the artist. Maybe it was symbolic to how Big green wasn’t finished yet, or something. But still, Jumpy couldn't shake the feeling that something was off…

 

Wait, where was his staff? 

 

“It looks good!” Jumpy said, following Lin Chung as he sat the painting down near the rightmost wall. He did in fact notice that his friend’s signature weapon was no where on him. “But how will you hang painting?” 

 

“That is where I require your assistance,” Lin turned to Jumpy, gently holding the painting up with one hand. “May I borrow a Carrot?” 

 

“Sure.” Jumpy nodded, pulling out a carrot and handing it to Lin Chung. He watched with precise eyes as the skilled leader quickly drove the carrot into the wood, effortlessly, and quickly hung the painting. 

 

“Ah, many thanks.” Lin Chung said with a smile, taking a few steps back to examine his work. It was just enough time for Jumpy to accidentally get a whiff of his scent. 

 

Yes, having worked with Lin Chung for so long had gotten the Rabbit king used to the smell of earth and bamboo shoots, of paint and paper. But this Lin Chung did not smell like that, no...

This person smelled faintly of steal, booze, and….

 

And  _ blood. _

 

And this person seemed to notice. 

 

They locked eyes for a moment, maybe two, before the fake Lin Chung smiled a wicked smile, their eyes glowing yellow...

And then they ran. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, I can’t wait for some grub!” 

 

The smell of cooked food filled the campsite as warriors lined up to grab their fill. People, tall and small, gathered shoulder to shoulder with empty plates, waiting eagerly as they made their ways down the buffet. 

 

“Jeez Mighty Ray, do you ever think about is anything but your gut,” Mystic Sonia muttered, sending the smaller warrior a glare as he reached over her arm to get some dumplings. 

 

“Of course I do, like my awesome moves,” Ray grinned as he poured a ladle of noodles onto his plate. “Do you ever think about anything other than your hair?” 

 

The two shared a look, before they cracked a smile. 

 

“Just ask next time you want something, Banana brain.” Sonia stated affectionately, pouring some rice onto her plate. Yaksha seemed to relax once he noticed they wouldn’t be fighting. 

 

“Right, right, my bad. I’m just starved!” Ray exclaimed, continuing to pile his plate high with food. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sonia rolled her eyes and pulled away from the line, making her way to the table where first squad normally sat for dinner. She spotted Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands, but Jumpy couldn't be seen. “Is Jumpy still inside the base? I’d thought he’d be out by now.” 

 

“You know how he can get,” No Hands said, using his foot to maneuver his chopsticks. “He’s probably daydreaming in the hallway again. Just give him a moment or two, and he’ll be in the line when he smells the food.” 

 

“I don’t know, normally Jumpy is out by this time...” Lin Chung said, gazing at the unfinished base with concern. “I’ll go and see if he’s-” 

 

“Wait, I see him coming down the path.” Sonia stated, squinting her eyes at the dirt path that led from the campsite to the base. “It looks like he’s carrying some-” 

 

“My painting?” Lin Chung questioned, before quickly getting up and making his way towards his furry friend. 

 

Jumpy, with a smile on his face and his jump roped wrapped around his shoulder, was hoping down the path, painting held in between his ears. 

 

“Lin Chung!” Jumpy cried out, hoping close. “Jumpy found painting!” 

 

“My friend, where on earth did you find it?” Lin Chung asked, taking it gently as he finally met Jumpy on the road. He examined it closely, and found that it had thankfully remained intact. He turned to Jumpy with the urge to thank him, but the complement got stuck in his throat…

 

Something didn’t seem right…

 

“In base.” Jumpy stated, nodding along as he jumped past Lin Chung. “Someone took it, hid it. Don’t know who.” 

 

“...well, it’s alright.” Lin Chung stated, trying to shake the awkward feeling he was getting from his friend. “I’m just glad it isn’t ruined. Come, supper’s just started.” 

 

Lin Chung watched as Jumpy made his way past the table, waving hi to people that he knew of course, before grabbing his plate and getting in line. In all fairness, everything seemed right. But it just didn't feel right…

 

“Oh hey, Jumpy found your painting!” Mighty Ray exclaimed, having already sat down and started on his meal. “Did he beat the creep who stole it?” 

 

“No…” Lin Chung took another look at the painting, before deciding he’d wait and see if anything else tipped him off. He turned his attention back to his humble plate of rice. “Apparently he found it inside. Perhaps the person realized their error but wished to not face the consequences.” 

 

“But why go through all the trouble of stealing an unfinished painting?” Sonia asked, smiling as Jumpy made his way over to them with a plate stacked with cooked carrots. 

“Why steal a painting in the first place,” Mighty Ray asked, taking another bite of his food. “Someone would recognize it once they saw it.” 

 

Lin Chung simply ate his food, allowing the conversation to exclude him as he listened. Mostly to what Jumpy would say. But Jumpy didn’t say anything, he just proceeded to nibble on his carrots.

 

“I dunno, maybe they didn’t realize it was unfinished.” Sonia stated, before quickly scowling. “No, that’s a dumb idea…” 

 

“Maybe they were jealous of Lin Chung’s skill?” Mr. No Hands weighed in, pausing from his food to add his opinion. “Perhaps they’d realized that the only way they’d improve would be through practice, so in a way of making peace, they returned the painting in a place he’d find it.” 

 

“Oh, good one!” 

And the rest of the dinner went on like that, with Sonia, Ray, and No Hands coming up theories as to who stole the painting and why. And Lin Chung noticing just how quiet his friend was…

 

No one said anything when Jumpy excused himself to get an early start on bed…

 

It would only be later that night, when Lin Chung would go to check on his friend, that they would find that Jumpy had vanished. And all that remained in his bed would remain a single leaf...

 

* * *

 

 

_ He awoke to the sound of thunder echoing from the outside, his hands gripping his bed sheets tightly as he trembled in a cold sweat. He hadn’t be able to get a good nights rest since the Twin Master’s betrayal. His mind wandered to everything he did wrong, to everything he couldn’t control. Yes, control, with them out of the way, he was back in control now, but how long would that be? How long until his next weapon would betray him, how long until his forces lost another valuable member, they were already tight on warriors and animal royalty as it was... _

 

_ High Roller sighed as he rose from his bed, and made his way to the balcony.  _

 

_ He gazed upon the eastern Citadel with an empty mind, too tired to think of pride or smugness. Very few animals were up this late, not here... _

 

_ He saw lighting flicker in the distance, and a few moments later, thunder echoed in its absence. _

 

_ He recalled a memory, of rain and tears and goodbyes; and quickly smothered it before it could hit him. That weakling, that person who used to hold those memories like precious gems, had died a long time ago... _

 

_ He left his bedroom to get something to drink. _

 

_ As he walked to the kitchen, he noticed how the growls and snorts of bears and chameleons echoed throughout the palace, their sleep blissfully unawakened by the storm. He was jealous, angry that they could sleep peacefully while he was plagued by the noise, but too tired to ruin their nights. No, he’d allow them this peaceful sleep, if only because of his laziness… _

 

_ He turned a right, down the hallway and towards his throne room. He noticed that two of his most loyal, and idiotic, followers had fallen asleep on his throne, even bickering over the spot as they slept. He had half a thought to tell them to sleep in their own beds, but once again he was too tired to. Besides, ever since they’d found that room, they’d avoided him like the plague. If he woke them up, they’d scream and wake everyone else. _

 

_ A flash of light filled the room, casting shadows along the huge walls. He paid no mind, passing the throne on his way to the kitchen.  _

 

_ No, lighting was far less scary after you’d be struck by it. There were many, many more things to be worried about then silly lighting... _

 

_ Thunder echoed in his footsteps, as well as the growl of his stomach. Perhaps he’d make a midnight snack too, there most likely was some candy or ice scream hidden away in there, something to calm his sweet tooth and maybe give him sweet dreams. Perhaps to sooth him, just this once. _

 

_ As High Roller walked into the kitchen, he frowned even more at the darkness of the room. The lanterns had been blown out, and with very little windows, it was like a maze to navigate around. But he’d known this place rather well, and as long as those idiots handn’t- _

 

_ “Oof!”  _

 

_ High Roller stood corrected, those idiots had reorganized where the counters and tables were, creating a completely different kitchen then he remembered. He’d quickly tripped over the foot of a table or something, tumbling to the floor and hitting his head on a nearby thing. It was far too dark to tell what he’d bumped into and what he hit, but sleepers be damned he wasn’t going to suffer in silence.  _

 

_ “Uragh! Oh all the loosey- when i get my hands on the idiot who redesigned the kitchen, I’ll wring his scrawny neck!” He cursed, rubbing the back of his head as he griped and grumbled about his latest injury.  _

 

_ Then he felt a hand reach out, as if making sure he was ok. Good, he woke someone up! Now he had someone to take his anger out on.  _

 

_ “You! Don’t just stand there, help me up!” He ordered, grabbing their hand quickly and tugging on it, trying to get up off the ground. It felt smooth, almost like it wasn’t animal at all, but he was too engrossed in his fit to care. “And tell me who had this kitchen made! I don’t care who they are, they’re banished from the palace- no, banished from the whole Citadel for as long as they live!”  _

_ The servant didn’t say a word, and if it wasn’t for the fact they were still holding his hand, he would had thought they’d run off by then.  _

 

_ “Well?!” High Roller questioned, his anger rising. “Are you stupid or something?! Who made this-” _

 

_ He was cut off by a bolt of lightning striking, illuminating the room for just a second. The kitchen had in fact changed, but that wasn’t what made High roller stop dead in his tracts. No… _

 

_ It had be who… _

 

_ And even as the light faded, and the echo of thunder filled its absence, the figure seemed to stay illuminated, staring at him with an unforgiving, numb gaze… _

 

_ Suddenly, she reached out, grabbing him by his neck and pushing him against the wall, slowly lifting him up as she moved closer and closer to his face. He gasped, choked as he felt like his neck was being clawed, and tried to kick and fight. What was happening, why was this happening, this shouldn’t be happening- _

 

_ “ _ **_Xao…_ ** _ ” She whispered, inches away from his face. Her eyes didn’t look alive at all, but she was dressed in the same attire he watched her leave in… _

 

_ “P-princess?”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Why did you abandon me?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “W-what?” He asked, confused and scared. “P-princess i assure you i-i-i-”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Tch, Excuses…If you were half a decent ruler, you’d have saved me by now..._ ** ”

 

_ And then she snapped his neck. _

  
  


High roller awoke from the dream, screaming for forgiveness. 

 

The zebra brother screamed as well, but not because they had been having a bad dream ether. No, they were screaming because they had been trying to sneak some of High roller’s secret candy out of his hidden bedroom stash, and of course going from silence to screaming had be a startling thing. 

 

It would take a solid minute of screaming until everyone in the room calmed down. The full moon shone in, allowing the ample lighting for the confusing situation. 

 

“S-sparky Black? Sparky White?” High roller panted, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He was still shaking, the dream haunting him in the waking world, but the more pressing matter was at hand. “What are you two idiots doing in my room?”

 

“Uh…” Sparky white scrambled for an excuse, hiding the lollipops behind his back. High roller was too shaken to notice. “W-we just wanted to make sure you were ok, Master High Roller!”

 

“Uh, yeah!” Sparky Black nodded along, staching his suckers behind him as well. “Everyone could hear you from down the hall, we just wanted to make sure you weren’t, uh, under attack or anything! Never know when those pesky Heroes would try and plan a dirty trick, right?”

 

High roller stared at them for a few moments, before sighing and getting up. He didn’t have the patience or the energy to deal with them, not beat them into an understanding. “Come into my room again and I’ll have Bear Stomp stomp you two Into the ocean, understood?” 

 

“Yes Master High roller, it won’t happen again!” The duo quickly saluted, before hastily making their way to the door. They’d barely left before High Roller called out to them. 

 

“Get me a glass of warm milk while you’re up! That’s an order!” He Called into the hallway, smirking as the duo groaned in annoyance. Making his way back to the balcony, he gazed up at the full moon with tired, nervous eyes. Finding that picture just made him nervous is all, digging up things that should have been forgotten and such. He was High Roller, hero of animals and bane to humanity! Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom! Why would he ever be afraid? 

 

Still, when his hand wandered to his throat, he felt his breath hitch as his finger grazed over fresh scratch marks…

 

He made a mental note to have security tightened in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

_...what, why are you looking at me like that? If you hadn’t chased after me, you’d still be at your base with your friends…. _

 

_ Don’t give me that look, I was only trying to help your leader get his drawing back. I’m not the bad guy here, if anything it’s you… _

 

_ What, this book? It’s something I snagged while I was listening to your commander and your tactician today, I’ve been reading it as a pastime. It’s honestly quiet charming… _

 

_ What?! Hypocritical?! No, the difference between my brother and I is that I take what won’t be missed. He takes whatever he wants. There’s a difference… _

 

_ Here, I managed to grab you dinner, seeing as I kept you from it. If you don’t want to eat, that's fine, but I recommend you do. I want you to be at full strength when we go  Toe to Toe… _

 

_ Why am I doing this?  _

 

_ … _

 

_ I’m doing this because I need to know if you’re ready to save her… _

 

_ If you can’t defeat me, then you’re worthless.  _

 


	3. Four Places at Once

_During the golden age, many advisers had taken miniature tasks to try and improve the kingdom the way they saw fit._

 

_One adviser, having taken notice to the Princess growing uncontrollably, had decided to take action. He feared her instability would condemn the kingdom to ruin if left unchecked. So, going to the nearby school, he scoured the classes until he finally found two students he deemed worthy of his plan..._

 

_One of the boys, the son of a fellow adviser, was known for being the smartest of his class, if not the whole school. The adviser had no doubt that he would help the Princess with her studies and encourage her to learn. The other boy, son to a poor widow of the red light district, was known for his “playful” personality. The adviser surely thought that having him around would help the princess’s dampened mood._

 

_So, after sorting out the arrangements, the boys were invited to the palace…_

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two days since the nightmare happened. It had been two days of mild panic and making sure all of eastern citadel had been fixed up. But today was finally the day he’d get to calm down. Today was the day he’d be able to unwind with a little good, old fashioned chaos!

 

“Bearstomp!” High roller called out, his gaze focused on the battle plans he’d whipped up the night before. “Gather a small platoon of bears and Chameleon tanks, I want you to strike some villages along the southern border. Lead them away from Big gr-...”

 

He stopped talking, realizing how quiet the room was…

 

Too quiet...

 

High roller looked up, his gaze scanning the room. There was no one there, no one else but him. This was especially unusual, considering that Bearstomp would normally arrive the moment he heard his name. And normally, Bearstomp wouldn’t have been too far away…

 

“Bearstomp!”

 

No reply. Not even the rushes stomps of bear feet echoing the corridors…

 

“Ugh, where is that stupid bear…”

 

High roller jumped off of his seat and began his search for his second in command. It perplexed him, where the General could have run off too. He’s stop by and ask other bear soldiers where Bearstomp might have been, but they simply shrugged and returned to their tasks of finishing up the minor repairs. And although they were doing a good job, it still bothered him that they had no idea. They always knew where he was! But they weren’t the only ones. The chameleons had no idea, and Chameleon quiet was especially secretive!

 

Even those stupid Zebra’s had no idea where he was!

 

“We haven’t seen Bearstomp all day,” Sparky black said, trying to hide the yo-yo he’d been playing with a second ago. “But he’s been hanging out in the gardens a lot, maybe he’s out there?”

 

“The garden?” He raises an eyebrow, confusion settling on his face. He’d nearly forgotten about that old thing; why would Bearstomp be there?

 

“Yeah! He’s been taking care of the trees and the pond!” Sparky white stated, trying to get the yo-yo from Sparky Black’s hooves. “We thought you made him do it, cause it looked so boring!”

 

“Well maybe i’ll make you two do it, seeing as you’re too busy fighting over a yo-yo to do your work!”

 

It always amused High roller to see his students scramble back to work. The panic in their eyes always seemed to bring a wicked smile to his face. But he had a bear to find, so he left the zebras to their rushed cleaning.

 

True to their words, Bearstomp was in the garden. His robotic claw was busy trimming some of the hedges and his gaze seemed vacant. It was almost unnatural to see the fear, battle lusted king like this. The peaceful nature of the garden must have been gripping him too, as High Roller swore he could hear someone playing music in the distance…

 

Many things had changed with the garden, yet much of it stayed the same. The cherry tree had grown taller, yet it’s petals still fell. There were more rocks to the pond, judging by how some had no moss while others were practically covered. And the old bench, in the center of the garden, had been repainted. All and all, it looked nice…

 

It tugged at something, something deep within him. But he’d quickly brushed the feeling away when he remember what he came here for.

 

“Bearstomp, what is all this?”

 

The Bear king frozen, eyes widening in panic as he turned on his huge heels. Their eyes locked, and it was clear that Bearstomp was scrambling to come up with a good excuse for this.

 

Yet nothing came to mind, so he simply shrugged.

 

“...huh.” Was all High roller said, making his way deeper into the garden. Slowly, a smile spread on his face. “Well, you’ve done a good job, it seems. I mean, I don’t remember the garden looking this well kept since...well, ever.”

 

High roller said it more to boost Bearstomp’s confidence versus any actually praise, but it got the job done. The General smiled sheepishly and growls out his modest thanks. It would prove troublesome of the General wasn’t in the right mentality to fight. Sometimes you had to build up your soldiers before they could be knocked down. That was something High roller had learned about Bearstomp, at least.

 

“Anyway, I need you to follow through with these battle plans!” High roller stated, motioning Bearstomp to follow behind him. Not a moment later, he heard his general’s clunky footsteps follow behind. “It’s about time we had some fun, yes?”

 

As they both walked away, they didn’t seem to notice a figure carefully jump out of the cherry tree. It took a nervous look around, ready a leaf upon it’s head, and vanish out of sight. Yet in it’s place remains two footprints, that quickly and quietly began to follow after the Warlord and his general.

 

* * *

 

 

For two days, members of Big Green have been searching. Combing through the forest, diving to the deepest parts of the bay, even going as far as different kingdoms and back; no one has been able to find Jumpy Ghostface. Seeing as there were already so many job the soldiers were tasked with, the search party slowly dwindled from all of Big green, to half, to first squad and volunteers. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to help, they just didn’t have any leads. It was like find a needle in a haystack, one of the animal kings had muttered.

 

And it seemed that this rainy day would be no different.

 

Inside the now finished Big Green Base, first squad had settled into an uneasy shift of looking and waiting. This way, if trouble would arise, the members still there would dash off to help while the others keep searching.

 

And as a soggy Mystique Sonia trudged into the squad room, she felt her hopes crumble at Jumpy’s empty seat. Mr. No Hands was busy resting his feet, yet it was clear he wasn’t too happy with having to rest. Mighty Ray, who seemed to be reading a comic book, looked up just as Sonia walked in.

 

“Any luck on finding him?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Nope, but maybe Lin Chung’ll find something…” Sonia sighed, flopping into her seat as Yaksha began to try and dry her off.

 

“Oh c’mon! It’s like he disappeared off the face of the earth!” Might Ray slammed the book down on the table, eyes starting to spark up. “Where could he be?!”

 

“Or better yet, who could have taken him?” Sonia asked, laying her head down on the table. “Woo and everyone else says when their stuff got taken, those leaves were left behind. And the same went with Jumpy. Whoever they are, their calling card seems to be leaves.”

 

“So you’re sayin’ we’re looking for... a tree?” Ray questioned a bit sarcastically,  rolling his eyes at her question. “Or maybe a shrub, seein’ how a tree would be-”

 

“Mighty ray,” Mr. NoHands cut in, squinting at the warrior. “Don’t be so short minded. We’ve seen people merge into one being, and _you’ve_ been turned into an animal before; is it really had to believe that a plant could be the culprit?”

 

“And if you'd hold your big mouth, I would have told you that maybe they’re using camouflage, mighty jerk.” Sonia added, crossing her arms. She seemed to be pouting slightly, even enough to turn her head away from Ray. Yet the argumentive tone faded just as quickly as it sparked up. “But believe whatever you want…”

 

“Oh…uh, sorry.” Might Ray said a bit awkwardly, looking away from both teammates.

 

The unsteady silence that followed seemed to settle deeply into the new room, almost as uncomfortable as the fresh paint fumes that still seemed to linger, no matter how many vents or fans installed in the base. And while Sonia and Ray seemed to ignore it, No Hands couldn’t help but realize how odd it was. Even when the team fought, silence was never awkward between them. Normally, they were at least comfortable to disregard…

 

And if the two had an argument, Sonia and Ray would just squabble about it...

 

So why now did Ray and Sonia refuse to fight?

 

No Hands would ponder this to himself, tacking it onto the list of other worries he had about a team that wasn’t his anymore. Yet his wondering was interrupted by the infamous Ape Truly alarm popping out of the table and flashing wildly, as well as the alarm that went with it.

 

“ _First squad!”_ the familiar voice of their Commander echoed from the newly installed intercom, something included to make sure first squad new where to go. “ _Villages to the south west are being attacked by the Bear army!”_

 

“First squad, deploy!”

 

“But what about Lin Chung?”

 

“Lin Chung will have to catch up, those people need us now! Let’s move people!”

 

* * *

 

 

He had to find Jumpy.

 

It wasn’t merely the fact that he was the squad leader, or the fact that he was a member of Big Green. Jumpy Ghostface was his friend, and he’d failed to save him when he noticed something was wrong. He’d chalked up the feeling to subtle paranoia, from being antsy, and now he’d be regretting it even after he’d find Jumpy. He should have been more alert, he should have acted on his instincts.

 

Now he was out in a forest, during a lightning storm, trying to right his wrongs. Not that he would mind that. He’d go through hell and high water if it meant making sure his friend was alright. A part of him wondered who the culprit could have been. No one they knew could change shape like that, not unless they were a member of the Leech Kingdom. But the Leech king swore it wasn’t any of his subjects, as they were all busy rebuilding the castle.

 

“But,” He’d said when Lin Chung has asked him about the incident, “Leech’s aren’t the only animals to shape shift. There are a number of animals that can change form to mimic others, even more precise than us Leeches. And although they’re not native to the Hidden Kingdom, there's always a giving trait. If I could see the impostor in action, then i’d be able to tell you exactly what you’re dealing with...”

 

So, as well as finding Jumpy, Lin Chung added to his list of ever growing missions to capture the shape shifter and bring them to the Leech King. They needed to focus on stopping High Roller, and this thief’s actions would distract them from achieving that goal. Who knows, maybe the Shape shifter would be willing to help the Big Green cause…

 

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Young man?!”

 

Faintly, the sound of a stranger’s voice echoed out, almost being drowned out by the stormy weather. Squinting his gaze and using his panther vision, he spotted an old man, waving his arms wildly to get Lin Chung’s attention. Quickly, the first squad leader motioned for his turtle tank to make a sharp left, and in a matter of moment he was right in front of the old man.

 

His hair was wild, an almost white shade of pink, and eyebrows so large they covered his eyes. His clothes were drab, navy robes, and he carried a huge bag on his hunched back, filled with odd items and nick-knacks. Yet none of that was as startling as the panic in his voice. Or the small bushy tail that flick wildly in worry as well, something that should not be on a normal human being...

 

“You…” the old man took a second to wheeze in some air, having tired himself out from earlier. “You’re Lin Chung, famous first squad leader, correct?”

 

“Yes sir, is everything alright? Are you alright?” Lin Chung asked, half way from reaching over to make sure the old man didn’t pass out. Had he been running to catch up to him?

 

“T-to the east,” He pointed with his walking stick, slapping Lin Chung’s hands away before they could touch him. “Villages, all being attacked by High Roller. They need your help, Please!”

 

Lin Chung’s eyes widened, and he quickly nodded as he got his spear ready. He’d been waiting for High roller to finally strike, but of course, it would be when one of their own was missing. But there was also something else…

 

“Please, come with me. With the number of villages around here, I could use your direction.”

 

He had a small suspicion that this old man was not all he seemed to be, seeing as there wasn’t a village here for miles. A man of his stature couldn’t have run that fast, not normally…

 

“Uh, uh….uh...well, I have a sister of mine that...well...she’s not really...uh...y-you know….sure, fine, let’s go!” The original hesitance fades, and quickly the old man scrambles onto Lin Chung’s back. He points in the proper direction with his walking stick, unaware of his tail still. “That way, young lad!”

 

And with that, their off.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain pattered down on the forest like an unrelenting foe, battering tree branches and burrows with it’s raindrops and harsh winds. The occasional lightning strike made the situation even more tense, and Jumpy could feel it. The way the creature’s hair, no, _fur,_ bristled with each strike was something he’d never really seen before. Not in any animal native to Hidden kingdom, that is…

 

Jumpy remembered waking up in the tree, having been tied up and robbed of any other weapons. He remembered trying to wiggle his way out of the bindings he’d been held in, only to be discovered a few hours later by the creature. The exchanged was awkward at first, but slowly, they manage to form some sort of compliance. Food wasn’t a problem, seeing as she kept him more than well fed. He was still tied up, but she would untie his ears during meal times. When it first happened, he’d tried fighting her like that, but the situation soured fast…

 

After almost undignified situation of which he won’t dare speak about, the agreement to not attack while eating was made. Seeing as he had no idea where he was, all he could do was wait and try to pry away information from her as she tried to do to him.

 

But what he would give to get his legs moving...

 

 _“I can tell you’re staring at me, Rabbit King.”_ She stated calmly, despite her nerves running wild. Her grip on the bark, the tree that hid them, tightened as another stray bolt shot across the sky. _“If you find me that alluring, why don’t you go out and say it, hm?”_

 

He simply rolled his eyes, shooting a bit farther away from her and closer to the cot she’d set up. He wondered why she resorted to speaking animal when she already knew how to speak human, was it to show off, or a slip up…

 

As the thunder echoed across the forest, Jumpy caught the creature shiver, something shifting under the fabric of her cloths, almost like another limb. Yet she didn’t say a thing, merely kept her gaze to the sky.

 

“...What...what are you?” He asked, hesitating not out of fear, but out of consideration. He honestly had no idea what she was. She was shaped similar to a human, dressed like a human, but clearly _wasn’t_ human. She also seemed to walk with a subtle limp, something that he’d noticed after their first fight and had started to get worse. The mask she wore, similar to that of a Fox’s face, only added more to the off putting mystery...

 

The silence that followed was expected, to say the least. Yet it still dug into Jumpy’s nerves, enough to invoke more questions from the white rabbit. “You come here, steal things, spy on us, why?”

 

_“I’ve already told you why-”_

 

“ _Vaguely!_ ” He yells, his anger causing him to switch to rabbit. _“If you have a problem, we could help! If you need to save someone, big green will do everything we can to save them! Just ask!”_

 

Another lightning bolt crackled in the ashened grey sky, just in time for the figure to jump up and turn to face Jumpy Ghostface, her figure ominous from the flash. Almost just as quickly, another flash graced the sky, and she was in front of him him, staring at his eyes with her own. The red iris shining through the slits of the mask. Not human, not at all human...

 

The thunder quickly follows, almost shaking the tree. He feels the panic seep from her like tea into water, yet she’s trying to hold onto control.

 

 _“You…”_ her voice was softer, weaker than it normally had been, almost as if lost in a memory. He almost would have missed it if his ears weren’t so big. He also pick up another sense, the irony smell he’d picked up from before, only worse. _“You wouldn’t even be in this mess if you hadn’t kept asking questions.”_

 

 _“And you wouldn’t be hurt, would you?”_ he leans forwards, glaring at her. _“How long have you been like that? Because I know for sure that i-”_

 

_“That is none of your business.”_

 

Jumpy scowled, before simply shrugging and turning his gaze away. _“Fine then, bleed out. Once you’ve passed out, maybe then i’ll be able to break free.”_

 

 _“Good, maybe then I wouldn’t have to deal with your excessive chittering.”_ She replied, beginning to get up. She stumbled through, enough to make Jumpy turn back and make sure she wouldn’t fall. Yet it didn’t relax him when she merely used the wall for support, limping over to her cot and flopping onto it as a hissing mess of fabric, skin, and fur.

 

The silence simmered into acceptance, and after a few minutes the creature grabbed one of the many books she’d snatched from someone and began to read…

 

 _“Could you read outloud?”_ He asked, finally, having grown bored out of his mind. The waiting was killing him, ever so slowly.

 

And although the creature didn’t look up, didn't even acknowledge him at first, she slowly flipped back through the pages, until settling on the start of the story. Letting out a cough to clear her throat, she began.

 

_“Long ago, in a simple rice village, lived…”_

 

Slowly Jumpy allowed his mind to wander, and for a moment, he wasn’t trapped in a tree somewhere, by a mysterious creature who was slowly bleeding out. He was elsewhere.

 

He was free.

  



	4. Boom, boom, a letter for Woo.

_ To say the new guests weren’t welcome at the palace would be an understatement. Sure, the servants did their best to be welcoming, but the empress was absolutely horrible. She would avoid the boys as if they were the plague, and if forced in their presence, would refuse to react. It was like this for three months, and during this time, the boys adapted to their environment.  _

 

_ The scholarly boy, named Wu, practically lived in the library, and would invent little trinkets and toys while immersed in his studies. Even at his old school, he never had the access to knowledge like this. Many of the servants, when confronted with problems, would come to him if the advisers were busy. He would do his best to help, even teaching them if needed. He became well liked for his helpful nature, and that he was wise beyond his years. Yet he avoided the Princess and Xao at all costs, frightened at what would happen if he angered her and fought with him. _

 

_ The mischievous boy, named Xao, would wander the palace, practically making it his own. He was a handful, as his adventures and explorations often ended up with something wrecked or broken. Yet the servants had grew accustomed to the Princess’s actions, so no one minded too much. Yet, in the evenings, he’d tell stories to those who would listen. He would weave marvelous tales of sneaky pirates, justice driven warriors, and heros who always won. He became well liked for this creative spark, able to distract those from the emptiness they felt. Yet he didn’t like the princess or Woo at all, and would grow angry at her resistance and his stuffy attitude. _

 

_ Then the storm happened… _

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Lin Chung arrived at the battle, it was already over. Most of the village had weathered through the attack, nothing but a few broken windows and such. His companion, the old man, had been quiet for his trip, something that Lin Chung hadn’t minded. It allowed him a more peaceful time to plan. If this man  _ was  _ a shapeshifter, he’d have to be careful in capturing him. He could simply change form and sneak away, and this man was most likely their only lead.

 

His turtle stopped near the rest if first squad, just in time for the trio to see a few Bear soldiers scurrying to the east. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were in the middle of taunting their fleeing enemies, with Mr. Nohands speaking to the few villagers who hadn’t left, asking if they were alright. Yet even in this shining moment, the absence of their friend was felt. 

 

“Oh Cool,” The old man exclaimed, his voice sounding not as old as it had before. There was almost an air of wonder and awe to it. “The other’s had handled it, that's good. I was worried…”

 

“You don not have to be,” Lin Chung replied, not hiding his smile as the old man gasped. “First squad is as skilled as we are swift. We have to be when trouble arises.” 

 

“Oh, right...” The old man smiled, trying to cover his tracks. His voice still sounded off compared to before. “You are heroes, right?”

 

“Yes, yes we are.” 

 

“Hey! It’s about time you showed up!” a voice called out, breaking the conversation up rather quickly. The culprit, a muddy and wet Mighty Ray, made his way over with the swagger of a man who’d just won bragging rights. Typical Mighty Ray, in all honesty. Not far behind him, Sonia followed up, still a bit smug with their victory. “You missed all the action! I managed to shock five of those fur brains into next week! It was awesome!” 

 

“Psh, if you think that’s great,” Sonia began, stepping next to Ray and crossing her arms in pride. “You should have seen this sweet combo Yahska and I pulled off! They were knocked out in like, five seco-”

 

Her bragging stopped as her eyes met the old man's, shifting her pride to curiosity. 

 

“Hey Lin Chung, who’s that?” She asked, leaning a bit closer to get a better look at the elderly man. In response, the elder hopped off of Lin Chung’s back and took his spot next to the warrior. 

 

“Oh, no one important. Just an old coot traveling around.” He smiled, waving his hand nonchalantly and even chuckling slightly. His tail seemed to twitch slightly, and his body seemed tense. 

 

“Nonsense, this elder told men of the village being attacked,” Lin Chung replied with a smile, motioning to the elder and such. His gaze met Sonia’s and Ray’s, and he motioned slightly with the tip of his staff for them to start circling around. Not enough to tip the elder off, but enough to start the plan. “ Please sir, what is your name? I never go it while we were traveling.

 

“M-my name?” The elder stuttered, turning his gaze to Lin Chung rather quickly. His tail started to lash now, alerting Ray and Sonia that this man was not Human. Or at least, not a normal human. “o-OH, well, uh, it’s stupid. How about you just call me “Old Man”, hm? Yes?” 

 

The old man started to back away, but stumbled into Mighty Ray, who only offered a smug grin when the elder looked up, startled. He instantly realized what kind of mess he’d gotten into...

 

“But you helped warn me of the attack, and from a village so far away…” Lin Chung stated, getting off his turtle and gently approaching the possibly old man. He didn’t want to scare the shapeshifter anymore, but he did want answers. “You must be out of breath from running all that way. Perhaps we can sit here and talk, share more about ourselves…” 

 

“L-L-Like…like w-what…” the man voice shifted to one much younger, barely even an adults. By now, his wrinkles has vanished, his hair has darkened, and a pair of raccoon-ish shaped ears sprouted out of his head. He gripped his tail nervously, and kept his gaze shifting. He was looking for a way out. “L-listen, I...I really need to g-go!” 

 

“Then please,” Lin Chung began, setting his staff on the ground to signal that he would not attack the shapeshifter. “Tell us where you’re keeping our friend.” 

 

The rain fell down, pouring around the group. By now, the villagers had left to gather their neighbors, and even Mr. Nohands was watching the mysterious figure pensively. No one moves, yet it was clear who was winning at the moment. 

 

At least, until the stranger slumped in confusion, raising an eyebrow. The voice, a mixture of far too many voices to be human, seemed to echo out from the man, no, the boy's mouth. “ **_Your friend?_ ** ”

 

“Yes, he was stole in a similar matter as everyone's things.” Mr. Nohands stated, having made his way to the circle now. “Someone took his shape and mimicked him the night he was captured. You wouldn’t happen to know about that, right?” 

 

“ **_No! No I don’t, actually!_ ** ” the boy stated, gaining more confidence as he took a few steps towards Lin Chung and Mr. Nohands. He still seemed to have a nervous smile on his face, but by now he wasn’t shaking. “ **_Because first of all, I wasn’t even around here three days ago! I was spying on High roller, over in the Eastern Citadel!_ ** ” 

 

“Why the heck should we believe you?” Mighty Ray asked, taking a step closer to close up the circle. It was a tactical move, yet he probably would have done it even if it wasn’t. “For all we know-” 

 

“ **_Why should I believe you!_ ** ” The boy spun on his heels, facing Mighty Ray with a similar mocking tone. He even pointed a finger accusingly at the seasoned warrior, a smug grin on his face. “ **_You guys just cornered me, saying all these things without even knowing me! Besides, you’ll believe me in a few minutes anyway!_ ** ”

 

“Hm, and what makes you say that?” Lin Chung asked honestly, mildly surprised but mostly curious. 

 

“ **_Becaaaaause,_ ** ” The boy smiled, even giggled at his next speech. “ **_He set this up as a trap! He was gonna use the village as a distraction while him and the rest of the bears took over Big-_ ** ”

 

Before another word could be said, a loud, thunderous boom echoed from the distance. The ground shook slightly, and over to the horizon, smoke began to rise. Sonia and Yaksha quickly got to work, the later lifting the former high into the sky to see the damage. 

 

“What was that?!” Mr. Nohands yelled, quickly turning his gaze away from the smoke to the boy. “If you allowed Big green to blow up  _ so help me- _ ”

 

“Big green’s fine!” Sonia yelled down, wearing Yaksha like a pair of binoculars, “the explosion happened a mile away!” 

 

“ ** _Exactly!_** ” The boy smiled, seeming rather proud. “ ** _I clogged the tanks before I left! They’ll be easy pickings for the other guys!_** **_And just wait until they see what I did to the rest of the citadel! That traitor will be cleaning up those ink stains for weeks! Oh, oh and-”_**

 

As the mysterious boy went on and on about his flawless crime, the members of first squad shared a look of mix confusion and wonder. Who was this kid, and why were they doing all this? Better yet, if this kid had no idea where Jumpy was, who did? 

 

It would be a few minutes later that first squad hopped back onto their turtles and began their ride back to the base, having placed the still gloating child on the back of Sonia’s ride, Yaksha holding onto them tightly as they rode onwards. 

 

At the very least, perhaps they could see exactly why the child was spying in for first place. 

 

* * *

 

 

Commander Apetrully smiled as he watched the various Members of Big Green return to the base. The sky had cleared up, the stars were starting to come out, and one of High Roller’s sneaky tricks had backfired on himself. It was a wonderful way to end the day. Even now, the soldiers of Big Green barely had to do any work when disbanding the opposing army, thus an easy win. 

 

“If High Roller thought we’d be weak from the attack, he’d surly been mistaken,” Trully practically hummed as he talked to Woo, sitting on a rather plush cushion as the inventor worked hard on his latest device. “It also allowed second squad some time in the limelight, goodness knows they’ve needed it.” 

 

“Yes, quite.” Woo stated, half of his body practically buried in a machine. He had that tone that mean he wasn’t paying exactly attention, but Truly didn't mind, not one bit. Sometimes it was good to just ramble on. 

 

“Granted, what would make this day better would be finally finding Jumpy Ghostface. His subjects have been going crazy with worry, and so has everyone here. I know that we don’t have many soldiers to spare, seeing as we have half of our army helping rebuild the nearby villages, but it just seems so unfair.” 

 

“Yes, yes.” Woo replied, shuffling out from behind the machine and walking over to his desk, grabbing a wrench and rushing back. “But Jumpy is most likely safe. Why would they take him when they could defeat him.” 

 

“Exactly!” Truly exclaimed, throwing his hands out in his panic. “Why would they?! We don’t know who or what they are, and why they’ve been taking our things! They’ve stopped once they’d kidnapped Jumpy, but why him?” 

 

With that, the conversation drifted to silence. Carefully, Woo the wise pulled away from the unfinished machine, and held a bit of a perplexed pose. He quickly shuffled over the a blackboard, or rather, a small section of the cluttered board. Outlined in chalk, read “Jumpy’s abductions” in neat, controlled handwriting. Underneath were questions, possible clues, and areas left unchecked by the search party. 

 

“I wish I knew, Commander.” Woo replied truthfully, trying to ignore the internal panic going on inside himself. “But until we gather more clues, we have to wait and-” 

 

Suddenly, the door to Woo’s lab was quickly pushed open, with Rosefinch rushing in a stern yet hopeful look on her face.

 

“Commander, first squad’s returned!” 

 

“Ah, good. I was beginning to worry with their extended absence.” Truly stated, hopping off of the cushions and onto his feet. “Did they find any clues about Jumpy’s where abouts?”

 

“Not yet, but they think they found the person that’s been taking our stuff, sir!”

 

“Oh! Well that’s some good news! Who exactly is the suspect?”

 

“A small boy.”

 

The silence in the room spoke for itself, and it took Trully a few moments to realize that Rosefinch wasn’t joking. 

 

“Oh my,” Trully sighed, already feeling a small headache coming on. “well then, lead the way. Perhaps we can get an explanation as to why this child has been stealing from us. As well as their connection to the leaves…Woo, would you like to come, or-”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute, once i finish up with my newest invention.” Woo said, having written something new on the board and shuffled over to his machine. It was clear, at least to Trully, that Woo was trying everything in his power not to panic. “ I assume you’ll be down in first squad’s room?”

 

“Actually,” Rosefinch spoke up, making her way deeper into the lab. “You may want to come as well, Woo the Wise sir.”

 

“Hm? And why is that?” 

 

“The boy requested to meet you, saying he has a letter from someone named Mahjong? He said that-”

 

Yet Rosefinch never finished, as Woo dropped the wrench he’d been working on and bolted from his spot, moving far faster than Trully had even seen the small man. He quickly hopped out of the way, but quickly chased after his second in command. 

 

“Woo?! Woo, what’s the matter?! You look like you’ve seen a ghost?!” 

 

Yet Woo didn’t respond, even as they rushed past different corridors and members of Big Green. The one thing Trully managed to regret as they ran through the large, recently furnished hallways was that they hadn’t installed an elevator of some sort. But it honestly bugged him moreover that Woo was so despondent! Who exactly was this Mahjong?! Why were they sending children to steal from them?! What did they have to do with all of this?! 

 

And better yet, how did Woo know them?

 

Trully began to slowed down as he and Woo reached the first squad meeting room, the sound of someone quickly scarfing down food could be heard from down the hall. Outside of the doorway stood Lin Chung and Mr. Nohands, seeming waiting for the duo. 

 

“Well that was fast!” Nohands commented as he watched as Woo rushed in, he sent a gaze back to truly that seems as calm as it was confused. “I’ll take it Woo knows who this “Mahjong” person is?”

 

“I assume so,” Trully replied as he rushed after his friend, “he rushed over when he heard the name!” 

 

The now finished first squadron base, with its poster and rugs and other decorations, screamed with life. It seemed that the Commander and his second interrupted dinner, as the boy had been busy gobbling up the decent amount of food that had been offered to him. Sonia and Ray had been sitting beside the boy, having been quickly put on guard duty, it seemed. Neither seemed enjoyed with the matter, but neither one of them complained. 

 

Yet all commotion stopped when the duo entered the room, as the boy instantly tended up for a moment, hands gripping the table for a moment before he realized who they were and relaxed. 

 

The child was definitely not human, but what they were, Trully had no idea. Their body was shaped similar to a human, but the ears and tail suggested otherwise. There was also his eyes, shining yellow like the sun, holding mischief and excitement... 

 

“ **_Ah, so we finally meet, face to face_ ** ,” the boy said with a smile, trying to play off his previous panic. “ **_I’ve heard a lot about you, W-_ ** ” 

 

“How is she?” Woo asked, concern oozing from his voice with a mixture of excitement and worry and, no, was that anticipation? Trully hadn’t head his friend like this in quite sometime...

 

The boy paused, a bit surprised by the interruption as well, but didn’t say a word. He simply began to reach into his jacket and pull out the letter, holding it out to the small, wise man. Woo gave the boy a quick glance, check to make sure the boy was trustworthy, before gently taking the letter and breaking the seal, opening it with ease. As he shuffled off to read the note in peace, Trully decided perhaps it was time to make proper introductions. Turning on his cheerful demeanor, he took a seat across from the group and offered the kindest look his mask could make.

 

“Well, welcome to Big Green! I am-” 

 

“ **_Commander Apetrully, the guy in charge of Big Green, right?_ ** ” 

 

“Ah, well yes, how did you-” 

 

“ **_You’re kind of famous, at least around here. Everyone i’ve talked to only had good things to say about you!_ ** ” The boy smiled, sitting up and leaning across the table. His eyes seemed to sparkle now, “ **_All the people and animals here say you have a heart as big as your wallet, and from all the gold I saw you guys have, it must be huge! No wonder everyone likes you!_ ** ”

 

“O-oh! Well, thank you! That is very nice of you to say!” Trully smiled, genuinely glad at the compliment. He hadn’t been expecting-wait… “ Hold on, you’ve seen the gold reserves?”

 

“ **_Yeah! And the armory and the medical wing and the...Actually now that I think about it, I’ve seen a lot of this base…_ ** ” The boy muttered, crossing his arms as he sat back down on his seat. “ **_But I never got to see it completed. Most of it was half finished when we arrived, seeing as you guys were rebuilding…_ ** ”

 

“I see…” Trully paused, taking note of the plural pronouns the boys used. That meant there was more than one sneaky thief. Were they a child too? Was all of this some prank played by some bored children? And if so, how did Jumpy tie into all of this. “Well, you seem to be rather skilled at sneaking around. You must be excellent at Hide and Seek.” 

 

“ **_Not really, I always lose to my big sis, she’s super good at spotting me._ ** ”

 

And with that, Trully spotted an opening. 

 

“You’re sis? I’ll assume that’s your sister. Is she here as well?” 

 

The previous cozy nature of the squad room vanished at that. The boy’s eyes widened, and instantly, he shut his mouth, not daring to make a sound. By now, he’d probably figured he’s said too much, and trully himself realized he’d stepped on a nerve. He’d have to fix this quick. 

 

“I’m sorry, perhaps I’ve overstepped my boundaries. Here, how about we talk about something else. You can pick the topic, young one.” 

 

Once again, there was a pause, before the boy hesitantly pointed to Apetrully, or more specifically, his head.

 

“ **_...C...can I try on your hat?_ ** ” 

 

* * *

 

 

Woo read the letter over and over again, analyzing the words, the hand writing, even the paper and the sealing and such. His hands shook in excitement and fear, a dreadful mix of emotions that made his heart race and his stomach drop. She was alive. She was alive and she’d finally be able to contact him. He’d sent letter after letter when the rebellion first began, but after receiving no reply he had feared the worst. And even as time went on, that fear turned into mild acceptance of a possibility that he never wanted to considered.

 

He thought she’d died. Or worse, that she simply stopped caring about them…

 

He was wrong. 

 

She was alive.

 

She was  _ alive! _

 

He reread the letter, for maybe the tenth time that hour, just to be sure. Her sloppy, unprincess like handwriting, something the private tutors chastised her about constantly, was recognizable the instant he saw it. And even though he was elated she was alive, he felt deep dread and worry in the pit of his stomach. The letter spoke of as much worry as it did hope…

 

He felt like he was going to faint. 

 

He sighed, folded up the letter, and looked up from his spot. By now, the mysterious boy had seemed to been charmed by the members of Big green, as he listened to Ray, Sonia, and even Apetrully describe the various missions and adventures they’ve been on. The air seemed relaxed, enough that the rest of first squad had entered to see what all the fuss was about. By now, even a few others had gathered near the doorway to listen to the tales, ether chuckling along or tossing in the own opinions. Woo, or rather Wu, smiled at the scene before him. He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t noticed the rising amount of people in the room, but then again, he did have tunnel vision…

 

All these people, who fought for the unification of humans and animals…

 

Who fought for what was right…

 

Surely, they’d agree to at least save Taihe. He didn’t mind if they wouldn’t want her as a leader, but he just wanted to make sure she was safe…

 

He’d already lost enough friends, he didn’t want to loose any more…

 

“Woo the wise, are you alright?” a voice asked to his left, snapping Woo back to reality. He blinked a few times as his gaze met Lin Chung’s, who’d taken his spot by the wall as well. His mirthful smile and relaxed attitude seemed to help Woo settle as well. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did the letter say?”

 

“Oh, where to start…” Woo chuckled, trying to find the right words to say. He rose from his spot on the floor and pocketed the letter, knowing fully well that he didn’t want it to slip into someone else's hands. “We have a rescue mission on our hands, I believe.”

 

“For a rescue mission, you say that rather calmly.” Lin Chung mused, raising an eyebrow. “Especially with how fast you rushed down here. I can only assume you’re still debating on rescuing.” 

 

“No, no! If I could, I would go and rescue her myself.” Woo stated quickly, not wanting his calmness to seem apathetic. He twirled his mustache as he spoke, planning his words carefully while fighting the spur of emotions that stirred inside him. “It all depends on those who are willing to go. You see, this person is captured in a completely different kingdom. With how spread out we are now, not to mention missing a key member, would people be willing to go…”

 

“Especially without the ability to call for backup....” Lin Chung added, seeing where Woo was going with all of this. He crossed his arms and sighed. “Well, Woo, I can safely say that first squad would be willing to go, no matter how far away the person is.” 

 

A pause came between them, both of their gazes focused on the scene in front of them. By now Mighty Ray and Sonia had taken to reenacting some previous battle, the duo half arguing half messing around. With Yaksha’s help, the whole table had been turned into a pseudo stage, and a small crowd of people had gathered to watch as well. Some were laughing, others were cheering, and the boy had been doing a mixture of both. 

 

“Yes, but would everyone else let you…” Woo mused finally, wringing his hands nervously. “Face it, most of Big Green looks up to all of you, they’re more supportive with you here, and you’ve all won most of the animal’s respect here. Now, our loyal members would stay as they’re fighting for the cause. But with the others, they might assume that with the most worthy humans gone, they’d have no reason to stay…”

 

“Do you really believe that?”

 

“I don’t want to, but we must consider all the variables when applying this.” Woo made his way to the door, planning to exit while everyone was distracted. “Which means, I have some planning to do. If I’m going to convince the rest of Big Green to let you leave, I’m going to need to come up with quite a speech.” 

 

“Before you leave, my I ask who we are going to save?” Lin Chung asked, following the brilliant tactician as he made his way into the hallway. It was mildly quieter compared to the crowded squadron room, and significantly cooler. It allowed the next few words to make a deeper impact than they might have before.

 

“Empress Taihe.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ To my dear brother Wu, _

 

_ It has been quite some time since I’ve last seen you. For that, I must apologize. The moment Hidden Kingdom went into its civil war, my husband cut off all contact with my home nation. He refused anything, from letter to even knowledge of the country, from getting to me or my people. If you had sent letters, they were surly burned by the guards. Even now, as I wait in the Palace, I have idea if you are alive or dead. I can only hope you get this letter, as I wish to see you and Xao once more.  _

_ All is not well in the northern Kingdom. It’s a political minefield, and everyone is gunning for leadership. They care so much for the power they hold, they’ve left their people starve and wallow in poverty. I’ve done all that I can, but they are wary of my tactics. I’ve been restricted by other members of my husband's family, political rivals, and even my own Husband. I believe the only thing keeping me alive now too keep their own people happy. Once again, i find myself as a puppet for someone else’s plans.  _

_ The two people I have sent are my closest friends, yet they may be hesitant and jaded from living in the northern kingdom for too long. Animals are not treated nearly as kindly as they were in Hidden Kingdom. Which means that, if you received this letter, one of them has trusted you enough to help. You’ll find that both Tank and Yako are wonderful informants, and if you chose to, they will gladly help you.  _

_ And, if you can not come and save me, my final wish is that you help them. They have been there for me when I have felt helpless, just as you and Xao had. It would fill my soul with happiness if I knew they were at least safe.  _

 

_ With all my love, _

_ Empress Taihe _

  
  
  
  



	5. I need to pick a perspective for once...

_ A vicious rainstorm, one of the worst of that rainy season, came tearing through the Easter citadel. Many people hid in their homes, seeking shelter from the wild winds and relentless downpour. Of those many, the Princess had been one of them. While everyone else was distracted by the lightening and thunder, the Princess had hidden herself, afraid of what she couldn’t understand. It was because of this that the guards couldn’t find her. The palace was instantly thrown into chaos as multitudes of servants and warriors rushed in and out of the palace, looking for the lost princess.  _

_ Xao, with all his cleverness, had decided to sneak into the Princess’s room to steal some of her toys. Wu, who had spotted the sneaky Xao, gave chase, with the intent to chastise him for his crime. Yet they both frozen when they heard gentle sobbing.  _

 

* * *

 

It had been decided that the boy, soon found out to be Tank, would be housed with Woo until the next day. As it was late, everyone felt that getting a good night’s sleep would benefit decided what to do next. Not to mention Tank seemed to trust Woo solely because this “Mahjong” person did as well. Granted, even though the boy gave his word that he wouldn’t try anything during the night, two guards were stationed outside of Woo’s lab. Yet it seemed everyone wasn’t ready to rest at the moment…

“Hey, hey, hey. Yellow hat. Yellow hat! I got another question!”

Woo felt a twinge of annoyance strike through him, having to stop writing the draft for the rally speech. This had been the seventh time that he’d been interrupted. And although Woo was wise, Patient was a virtue that varied from time to time. 

“Ah, yes, Tank?” Woo muttered, setting his brush down and turning to face the Tanuki. By now, the questions that had been asked ranged from how Big Green was founded, what Woo thought of multiple people, as well as what specific intentions did what. And as much as Woo loved to ramble, he was starting to wear out...“What is it now?”

“Why aren’t you going to sleep yet?” Tank asked, raising an eyebrow as he spoke in human. From his position on the guest cot, he was nestled under the blankets, eyes peering out of the fluffy darkness. 

“...Oh, am I keeping you awake?” Woo muttered feeling a bit embarrassed for being annoyed in the first place. How inconsiderate… “My apologies.” 

“No, no. I’m not tired yet…” Tank muttered, before burying his head deeper into the covers. Despite this, his eyes seemed to drop even more. “But you didn’t answer my question...Big sis always says humans need more sleep so they can work normally. Is that not true for Hidden Kingdom humans?”

“Ah, no, no. We still require sleep…” Woo paused for a moment, before deciding to leave the paper and get ready for his own bed. The boy had a point, seeing as he’d probably be a mess if he hadn’t gotten any sleep. “I guess I’m just excited is all. There's so much to do, such little time to do it. Now that Empress Taihe is requesting Big green’s help, I have to see who’d be able to travel to the northern kingdom. Then there's the fact that Jumpy ghostface is still missing, we just got the base rebuilt and-”

“Wow, you got a lot to do, huh?” Tank yawned. “No wonder you never noticed when me or Big sis snuck around, you’re too distracted with everything else...”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Woo muttered, a bit embarrassed by that as well. Yet it did bring up another topic he’d wanted to talk about earlier. “Speaking of which, you and your sister...how did you both meet Taihe? I thought the Northern Kingdom was rather...well...against the idea of humans and animals having connection like yours…” 

“I can’t tell you now. Not yet…”

There was a pause, a deep silence that filled the room. As Woo waited for an explanation, he received none while Tank pulled the cover over his head. 

“Good night!” 

“Wait a moment!” 

Yet it was hopeless. The boy was fast asleep, as soft, muffled snores could be heard escaping his fluffy shelter. Woo simply sighed as he himself got ready for bed. Perhaps it would come up once the boy’s sister arrived, whenever that would be...Perhaps he’d been too greedy, expecting all the answers he wanted to come today. There was always tomorrow…

With a quick breath, Woo blew out the remaining candle and readied himself for bed. Yes, tomorrow, hopefully they’d get some answers…

 

* * *

 

The stars sparkled and shone like no other. At least, that's what it seemed like after every storm. Yet even with a beautiful sight like this, Alpha girl still couldn’t shake the worry that filled her mind. Of course, she’d heard about what happened when first squad went to go help the decoy village. Yet to believe they had to wait till the solved any of this mess, it was starting to drive her up the wall. 

To believe some little twerps were messing with them, stealing their things. It really pissed her off. 

But that’s probably why she made it a rule, that second squad wouldn’t approach the thief unless told to. Sure she was pissed, but the twerp was Big green’s only lead to where Jumpy Ghostface might have been. And she knew her team, although passionate, had a bad streak with social interaction…

Or perhaps she didn’t know if she’d trust herself dealing with the culprit of Husky’s worry…

“Ugh, c’mon Alpha girl, what’s gotten into you…” she muttered to herself, her grip tightening onto her bat. “You already know what you're gonna do after this mess, so who cares if some punks want to mess with that…” 

Yet she didn’t. She knew in the loosest term, but she didn’t know how. She’s already grown use to this, to fighting, to conflict, to war. It wasn’t like she was scared, people usually got hurt but they never died…

So then why did she  _ fear _ this war ending…

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something making their way out of Big green. Having decided to avoid using turtle travel, the person was carried by a larger, pink creature, silently trudging through the water and keeping the base none the wiser...Well, none but Alpha girl. Taking sight of the person in the moonlight, she automatically knew who it was. 

Mystique Sonia and Yaksha...

But why would _ they _ be out at this time of night? Unless...had they been kidnapped too?

Doing the only thing she thought was best, Alpha girl scooted closer to the edge of the Big breen base before sliding off. Quickly landing, she ducked towards Big green’s shadow as both “Mystique Sonia and Yaksha” turned at the splash. Yet when they failed to recognize her, they returned to their treck. 

As quietly as she could, Alpha girl followed…

Thinking back on it, Alpha girl hadn’t ever spoken to the bewitched hero before. Sure, they were on rival teams and had the general opinion about each other, sure, but Alpha girl hadn’t ever spoken to her alone before...Perhaps it was due to their different interests, or rather, their lack of common ones. Sonia was typically stylish, magic based, and more focused on her charms and such. Alpha girl would rather bash head then wait for her hair to get fixed up…

But she’d admit that Sonia was a skilled fighter. Even without Yaksha, she’d be able to use her tongue to whip enemies away. And she always seemed to look good doing it…

Wait, when did Alpha girl care about whether she looked good fighting or not! She was cool enough that even if she did look kinda messy, it wouldn’t matter!

“Alright Yaksha, this is good…” 

Alpha girl snapped back to attention as Sonia and Yaksha stopped, the latter lowering himself to the ground and letting Sonia get off. Quickly hiding behind a tree, Alpha girl watched as Sonia pulled out a map, looking down at it quickly before looking around the area. By now, they had entered what seemed to be a dense forest, so dense that only the moonlight pour through the canopy seemed to light the way. If this had been any other time, Alpha girl might have considered the scene beautiful…

“Let’s see...Lin Chung said he picked up that kid here...maybe their hide outs somewhere nearby…” Sonia muttered, just loud enough that Alpha girl could pick it apart from the breeze. So that’s why she snuck out. How long had she been doing this? “Ok, heat vision time Yaksha…”

Wait, heat visio- Oh crap.

“Hey! Who’s there!”

Right, dammit. She should have known that dump hat would have this trick up his sleeve.

‘It’s me, Alpha girl.” She stated, crossing her arms and coming out from behind the nearby tree. “Calm down, you’ll wake the whole forest up if you keep on yelling.”

“Alpha girl?! What are  _ you _ doing here?” Sonia asked, sounding a mix of surprise and annoyance when she realized who the mysterious figure was. 

“I said quiet down! I saw you leaving the base, so I followed ya. Jeez.” In a quick motion, Alpha girl stuck her bat into the ground and leaned on it. “I figured you might have been the brat sneaking out again, that’s why i’m here…” 

“...Wait, why should I believe you. For all I know, you could be him too...”

There was a tense silence between the duo, neither were particularly close, so neither knew how to prove to the other…wait...

“Even though Second squad’s better, we’ve lost each turtle cannon competition. You guys won the first one by turning yourselves into kites, while my squad lost cause we put too much weight on one turtle…” Alpha girl gritted out, not practically fond of the memory. “That happened awhile ago, so...yeah.” 

“...Aw jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Sonia muttered, yet a relieved smile showed up on her face. “I guess you're wondering why I’m out here.”

“Nah, I hear what your were explaining to your hat. You’re looking for Jumpy, right?” Alpha girl asked, smiling as Sonia and Yaksha scowled at the word “hat”. “ But why’d you sneak out?”

“...well, when Lin chung found that kid, he said how the guy was trying to get somewhere. I figured it was back to his hideout. If Jumpy’s there, which he probably is, then I’m not going to wait for morning to come to look for him…” 

Taking a rather strong stance, Sonia’s grip on the map tightened. Through the moonlight, Alpha girl noticed the determined look on her face. She’d seen that look before, but never like this...But, there was also something else there...what was that?

“We should have recognized that that person, that _ thing, _ wasn’t Jumpy. Yet we were so wrapped up with what was going on, we didn’t even notice. I… I can’t forgive myself for that. So that’s why I snuck out. I don’t care if I come back empty handed, I can’t just stand aside and-”

“I’ll help.” 

Sonia froze, a shocked look crossing her face. After a few moments, she smiled. “Really? But I thought you hated first squad.” 

And normally, Sonia would be right. Alpha girl did hate first squad. But for some reason, she couldn’t bring that hatred out at the moment. Perhaps it was the worry that Sonia spoke in her voice, or how the guilt shined in her eyes. For some reason… 

It made Alpha girl want to wipe that pitiful look right of Sonia’s face.

“Well, yeah, but Jumpy’s still apart of Big green.” Alpha girl mused, a bit surprised by her lack of animosity. “And so are you. We need everyone we can get when we’re going against High dork and his band of losers. And if you’re gonna sneak out at night until you find him, you’re gonna need help doing it…”

Again, another pause emerge from between them. The cool night air blew past them, shaking the trees and scattering a few leaves here and there. By now, both of their eyes had adjusted to the dark, they could see each other well enough to tell neither one was sure about this. Yet their uncertainty seemed to fade away as they noticed each others. 

“You know, we’re probably going to get in trouble for going rogue like this.” Sonia mused, shuffling next to Alpha girl and scanning the paper’s contents. “I mean, Lin chung gave us orders not to overexert ourselves like this. If he find’s out-”

“Pfft, like I give a crap.” Alpha girl chuckled, crossing her arms and looking over the map as well. Countless red X’s scoured sections that had already been checked. Looks like they had their work cut out for them. “I’m the leader of second squad. He can’t do jack crap to me. Besides, who’s to say I didn’t recruit you for  night training or something…”

With that, Sonia smiled. 

And, for some reason, Alpha girl felt herself smile too…

They didn’t find Jumpy in the woods. By the time the sun had started to rise, they’d already worked through the map, plus the two more Sonia had brought with her. Yet they’d made some head way, seeing as they knew where Jumpy wasn’t. 

But neither would regret it. 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast at Big green could be a peaceful endeavor or a mad house, depending on what time you woke up. Those who rose at dawn or a littler earlier often managed to get their food with little fuss. Yet those who woke an hour later had to deal with the morning rush. It was no wonder that Ape trully decided missing an extra hour of sleep was worth it, in the long run. So of course he was rather surprised when Woo shuffled in a few moments after, and an equally sleepy Tank shuffled behind. 

“Ah, good morning Woo the wise!” Trully called out across the practically empty cafetorium, chuckling as Woo merely raises his arm in response. The inventor was more of a night owl, after all. It would be a few minutes of the duo lazily shuffling through the line and gathering their breakfast that they’d make their way over to Trully’s table. He felt his nose wrinkle as the smell of faded iron wafted from the child. Yet he wouldn’t bother them about that now, more so later...“ I must say i’m surprised to see you up this early. As well as you, young one.”

“This  _ young one’s _ stomach woke me up.” Woo groused while taking sips of tea, trying to wake himself up fully. “I don’t even think he’s awake himself, but I almost thought we were being attacked by Bearstomp! ” 

As if to answer that remark, the boy simply slumped face first into his bowl of rice, spilling some out onto the table in consequence. Trully didn’t know wether to laugh or wake the poor thing up. He simply decided to leave him be for now. “My goodness, that must have been unpleasant...But, now that we’re alone, may I ask about the situation?” 

“...What do you wish to know? As much as it pains me to say this, my knowledge is very limited at the moment…”  Woo muttered, starting to come back to reality.

“Well, I’ll get to the details then. Lin chung filled me in on the letter…” Trully began, lifting his helmet slightly to sip his own tea. “All I can say is that when we get this fiasco covered here, we’ll form up a plan and send some of our hero up through the passage towards the Northern kingdom. Even if Hidden Kingdom doesn’t wish for Empress Taihe to be, well, their empress; we can’t ignore a plea for help. But the rescue team will have to be small. The large scale attack High roller sent for us could only be the start of a series of risky sieges against us.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Commander.” Woo said, nodding in agreement. “With Tank’s Sister at large, as well as Jumpy missing, it’d be ill advised...Speaking of which...well…” 

“...Well?” Trully began, quirking his eyebrow at Woo’s hesitance. “Is something the matter?” 

“I don’t believe Tank kidnapped Jumpy.” Woo muttered, his gaze shifting towards 

The sleeping tanuki. “ From what I manage to pick apart from our conversations last night, he  _ did _ steal most of the objects, including Lin Chung’s painting. Yet he specifically said that his sister went to return it…” 

“...And the painting was found in first squad’s room!” Trully caught on, a light bulb practically going off in his head. “Jumpy must have caught her in the act. He could have picked her apart from anyone else due to the smell!”

“Smell?” Woo questioned, raising his own eyebrow. ‘What smell?”

“Right, you can’t pick it up…” Trully mused, his gaze shifting towards Tank. “He, and by association his sister, smell of iron. It’s probably too faint for humans to pick up, but right here, it feels a bit overwhelming for myself…” 

“Ah, that make sense...By why?” Woo puzzled. “I know the northern kingdom is more industrialized than our kingdom, but the iron smell should have worn off by now. Unless they’d been injured…” 

Both gazes grew silent as they locked eyes onto Tank. He still hadn’t woken up, and having been asleep in his rice for this long…

Woo quickly reached over and shook Tank’s shoulder. The boy snapped up with a start, startling the duo as rise was flicked across the table. “ _ Hwa...Sorry, I’m super tired! _ ”

“ _ Ah, it’s fine young one, _ ” Trully replied as Woo simply stared, being cut out of the animal only conversation. “ _ We simply wanted to make sure you weren’t injured. You smell of iron and...well… _ ”

“ _ Oh! Yeah, Sis and I got banged up when we tried crossing the border. I got cut in the side…” _ Tank chittered, one of his pawed hands going towards his left side. “ _ Even though Sis and I patched each other up, I keep pulling mine open.”  _

_ “Oh my goodness! Why didn’t you say something earlier!” _ Trully exclaimed, rising from the table with a start. This, of course effectively startled Woo, who still had no idea what was going on.  _ “We need to get that taken care of right away! It could get infected if we don’t tend to it soon! Come along, we’re going to the medic wing.” _

“What?! What’s going on?!” Woo asked, confused. 

“ _ But I’m not done with breakfast! _ ” Tank whined, gripping the bowl with pout on his face.  _ “Besides, big sis said she’d patch it up when I get back to the hideout. You don’t have to waste it on me.” _

_ “Nonsense!”  _ Trully stated with a start, walking over and practically dashing off to get a medical kit. “ Woo, please escort Tank back to your lab. He’s wounded on his left side.” 

“Well why didn’t you say so?!” Woo chided back, yet did rise to help Tank move back to his lab. “More importantly why didn’t  _ you _ say so?!”

“I didn’t think it was that important. We get hurt all the time,” Tank mused, a bit surprised by the duo’s reaction.

Woo thought deeply on this reaction as he made sure Tank was escorted back to his lap, as well as promptly examined for injuries. He thought back on this even more as he noticed, along with the fresh slashed wound across his left side, were various scars of faded depth. It looked as if the bandaged needed to be replaced desperately. Not to mention the wound needed stitches, which, Tank had initially protested. It only took a few moments for the whole thing to be finished with, thanks to Trully’s help.

“Tank, you said your sister was hurt as well, correct?” Woo asked, finishing up on rebandaging the young one. Tank quickly nodded, too busy scarfing down his breakfast now that he was fully awake. “How badly would you say she was injured?” 

“...I dunno,”Tank replied honestly, after a few moments of thinking on the matter. “Big Sis had a lot of slashes when I patched her up. But she’s super tough, so she should be fine! She told me so…” 

Woo and Trully shared a look. Neither one seemed convinced on the matter…

“Tank…” Trully began, taking a step closer to the boy. “Could you, perhaps, tell us where your sister is? We’d like to speak with her on the matter of, well, a number of things.”

“...” The boy’s gaze seemed to grow rather somber. He looked down at his bowl. “...you think she took your friend, don’t you…” 

“...Well, yes,” Trully stated, looking to the side. “But we’re more worried about-” 

“Fine! I’ll take you to our hidden base!” Tank exclaimed, in a rather loud and boisterous fashion. “But only to prove to you guys that my sister isn’t your kidnapping culprit!” 

“Well we’re just worried about her health as well.” Trully muttered, to no response… “Either way, I better let first squad know what the mission of the day will b-”

“Commander Ape Trully!” Just as quickly as ever, Rosefinch rushes in, slamming the lab door open with haste. “Rabbit castle is under attack! The Zebra brothers had gone and taken it over again!”

 

* * *

 

_ “...damn it…”  _

Jumpy, woken up from his slumber, to notice three thing as the sunlight peered into the empty hollow. This was a different place, a burrow under the ground; his captor was wearing a different shape; and the smell of sickness had only thickened…

_ “Damn it all!”  _

Quickly slamming her paw, yes that was a paw, into the side of the dirt entrance, his captor bit back a growl. Her blue fur shone in the daylight, her multitude of tails flickering with rage and anguish and worry. The bandages attacked across her form seemed stained with red, far more than normal bandages should have…

“You’re a fox?” Jumpy asked, mildly surprised by this discovery, but deciding to handle the easiest of the discoveries for now. His captor snapped back to face him and for a moment, Jumpy saw panic in her deep maroon eyes. Yet they quickly iced over as she walked back inside. 

“ _ You’re more trouble then your worth, you know that…”  _  She began, before making her way past him and deeper in the burrow. Dragging a sack out, Jumpy could tell what was inside simply by the smell alone. Carrots, fresh ones at that. Which meant they couldn’t be too far from his kingdom!

“Then let jumpy go.” Jumpy simply said, not really expecting an answer. 

_ “That’s the plan...”  _

“...what?” That was surprising. 

“ _ It seems someone else’s heard you weren’t around. Those weird horses have taken over your castle.”  _ She stated, already going to untie his bonds. After looking him over for a bit, she smiled. “ _ Make sure you stretch slowly. You’ve been tied up for about a week, and your muscles are probably not use to-” _

_ “I’ve been tied up before,”  _ Jumpy replied, enjoying the feeling of freedom but not the feeling of rage. Did Highroller think his kingdom would be that easy to take over? Or did the Zebra decided to get cocky. Either way, they were about to learn you can’t keep a good rabbit down.

_ “Oh wow, didn’t figure you’d be into that kind of stuff.”  _

“ _ That’s not what I _ -” Jumpy began with a protest, turning to face his captor, but simply found himself...Literally. “ _...What…” _

_ “What, you look like you’ve never seen a reflection before.” _

_ “...You’re injured, what do you think you’ll do?” _

_ “Help, it’s my fault this happened. Who would I be if I didn’t fix the problem I caused...” _

_ “...Fine, only because I’m not sure I trust you out of my sight…” _

And so their fates were sealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead and whoa boy is this chapter a mess. I wanted there to be more time between what happens at the end from what happens at the beginning but honestly that'd just been a bunch of filler. Maybe I'll come up with something and rewrite the chapter, maybe i'll just leave it and continue on with the rest. I drank five coffees and feel the weight of my procrastinating sins falling upon my shoulder as i rush o finish an essay while writing this at the same time. College Jesus delivery me from my deadlines please.


End file.
